


【艾萨】麻瓜刺青与龙爪疤痕（1～7，完结）

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: HP paro，狮院艾斯与鹰院萨博秀恩爱日常。成为格兰芬多的艾斯从没想过，他还能再见到萨博。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**麻瓜刺青与龙爪疤痕**  
  
01.  
艾斯第一次见到萨博，是在哥亚镇后面的垃圾站。  
他正为了弟弟闯的祸而毁尸灭迹，养母达旦勒令他必须将所有垃圾清理干净，这对一个小孩子来说并不轻松。可垃圾场附近没有人，于是他决定悄悄使用一点魔法。  
那时艾斯才十岁，虽然可以在情绪激动时候搞出点惊人的花招，却难以控制。而让物体一股脑儿悬空冲刺数米是他目前唯一靠练习掌握的技能。他很想展示给谁看看，但他那个不懂魔法的麻瓜养母警告过他，在这个镇子绝对不可以展现魔法能力。  
“否则你会死，不是被我揍死，而是被镇民烧死。”达旦高大的身躯笼罩着幼小但倔强的男孩儿，扯着他的耳朵恶狠狠威胁道：“这里的人都痛恨巫师。”  
我也讨厌麻瓜。艾斯气鼓鼓地嘟囔，泄愤地把碎掉的酒瓶掷向垃圾山，他用了点巧劲儿，细微的魔力附着在玻璃瓶上，反重力地飞上了垃圾堆的最顶端。  
“哇哦！”  
他听到一个清亮稚嫩的声音在树丛里响起。艾斯立刻抄起一根木棍，他虽然讨厌被达旦惩罚，但更讨厌魔法的事败露。他可不想被那群愚昧的麻瓜押上火刑架。  
“谁在哪儿？滚出来！”  
“你刚才是不是用了奇怪的法术？那个酒瓶居然飞上天了。”  
一个留着板寸的金发男孩从树干后面走出来，圆滚滚的眼睛闪闪发光。艾斯没来由地想到卡普制服上的魔法徽章，即使最黑的深夜也会闪烁不同的荧光。  
该死的，果然被看到了。艾斯的脸色阴沉，他捏紧了木棒，思忖着暴力能否封死这个陌生小鬼的嘴巴。  
可金发男孩只是兴冲冲地朝他走过来，张开双手，试图模仿他刚才投掷的动作。  
“你能再做一次吗？我想看看，那太酷了，”男孩儿崇拜又羡慕地看着他，“虽然我能让东西打弯，可总是控制不住力道。”  
说着他委屈地抬起帽檐，露出额头上一块滑稽的淤青。艾斯发誓他绝对不想笑的，但眼前这个男孩似乎有种奇妙的力量，让他绷紧的神经不再那么警惕。他被对方的话勾起了好奇心，忍不住问：  
“你也会魔法？”  
“这是魔法吗？我以为自己觉醒了什么超能力。”  
男孩看着自己摊开的双手。艾斯狐疑地打量着友善的陌生人，注意到对方的掌心白皙细嫩，还戴着精致的腕表，显然不是来自垃圾场附近的平民窟。他记得当他第一次展现出魔法能力，并兴致勃勃告诉卡普时，对方一脸凝重地告诫他绝对不可以告诉任何人。因为住在这座死气沉沉的镇子上的都是麻瓜，他们恐惧和憎恶巫师。  
艾斯抿起嘴，狠狠用木棍戳向对方的胸口。  
“喂！”  
金发男孩被捅得猝不及防，跌坐在地，再抬头看向艾斯的目光终于带了点愤怒。这才是艾斯最常接收到的、充满敌意的熟悉眼神。可很快，男孩的表情又恢复了平静。  
“抱歉，我可能忘记了社交距离。别那么生气，我只是想跟你交个朋友。”  
“我不想，”艾斯硬邦邦地说，木棍尖锐的一端指着男孩的鼻尖，“不想被丢到垃圾山就给我滚，如果你敢把看到的事说出来，我就杀了你。”  
男孩儿眨眨眼，重新站了起来。他慢条斯理地拍掉短裤上的泥土，突然用手掌夹住了木棍的尖头。支棱的木刺扎进他柔软的肌肤，艾斯简直怀疑这人脑子出了毛病。  
“如果我能跟你展示出‘魔法’，你就愿意和我做朋友了吧？”  
  
  
02.  
他们并没能立刻做成朋友，因为萨博施展魔法失败，艾斯背后尚未收拾的垃圾飞起来撞在了他的后脑勺上。  
可从那之后艾斯每次去垃圾山都会遇到蹲点守候的萨博，对方主动告诉他名字，还跃跃欲试地说这次保准能把棍子变弯。艾斯不堪其扰，黑着脸在他面前折断了木棍摔在地上。他以为这样能让萨博断了念想，可男孩依旧追上来，手里还拎着根不知从哪儿捡来的金属管。  
“我说了我没兴趣！”  
“可我想我们会很合得来，”萨博撇着眉毛，“因为我们都会魔法……我的家人只会骂我是该死的怪胎。”  
艾斯停下了脚步。萨博以为他终于愿意看自己表演了，便开开心心地将和他等高的水管横过来。这次他居然真的成功了，虽然水管只是扭捏地鼓起一个小小的包，但足以让萨博开心得跳起来。  
艾斯却突然脸色大变，按着萨博躲进了旁边的灌木丛。他捂着男孩的嘴，生怕对方用洪亮的嗓门把“我会魔法”宣扬给整座镇子。  
“没人告诉过你不能说这个吗，”待镇民们走远了，垃圾场又只剩他俩，艾斯这才凶巴巴地质问道，“你会被烧死的！”  
萨博惊讶地睁圆眼睛：“我以为只有我家讨厌魔法……”  
艾斯撇嘴：“整个镇子都是这样的，老头子说那些不会魔法的‘麻瓜’害怕我们，所以才要烧死我们。”  
“难怪一开始你对我那么凶，”萨博点了点头，倏地绽开笑容，“但现在我们是一伙的了，我绝对不会说出去，如果有人要抓你，我会把你救出来。”  
艾斯差点要被这个不自量力的臭屁家伙气笑了：“才不用，我自己就能搞定。倒是你，只有这点能力可没法自保。”  
“我会变强的。”  
“那我会变更强。”艾斯立刻说。萨博看着他，笑眯眯的样子让艾斯莫名有点不爽。  
“那现在我们是朋友了？我叫萨博。”金发男孩再次礼貌地自报家门，他伸出尚未沾染污泥的手，白皙的肌肤上爬满了粗糙的伤疤，早已不再是初次见到那样细嫩。  
也许自己该为这变化负起那么一点点责任，艾斯心想。他握住了那只手，触感比想象要柔软，像咖啡店女老板飘逸细滑的裙摆。  
  
  
03.  
十二岁那年春天，艾斯提前收到了霍格沃茨的来信。这对他来说并不意外，他早就听说过这所学校，卡普就是从那儿毕业的，他猜或许他的爸爸妈妈也一样。  
他期待着与萨博分享喜悦，还暗自祈祷对方也能收到同样的录取通知书。这样他们就可以逃离窒息的哥亚镇，一起去魔法学校读书，最好还能分进同一所学院，住在一间寝室里。  
可是他左顾右盼，每天去垃圾场和其它他们经常逗留的地方闲逛，却始终没有等到那个熟悉的金发少年。  
年幼的弟弟路飞跟屁虫一样追着他，问另一个哥哥为什么不再出现。艾斯心烦意乱，大声喝止他，可比小男孩的眼泪更早出现的是门外的争执声。一通混乱嘈杂过后，卡普风尘仆仆地钻进木屋，一左一右拎起两个男孩就朝外走。达旦还守在门口，神色发青，艾斯从没见这个女山贼会如此慌张。  
“小鬼的东西怎么办？”她问。卡普头也不回，大步流星地朝前走：“烧了，或者随便怎么都行。别让镇民知道他俩住在这里。”察觉到艾斯的挣扎，卡普更用力地揪进他的衣领，男孩被勒得使不上力气，却还在扯着嗓子问他发生了什么。  
“有人告密，说这里住着两个小巫师，”卡普咬着牙，“得给你俩小子换个住处了。”  
艾斯瞪大了眼，两年前的担忧到底成了现实，他顾不上勒疼的脖颈，拼命扭动身体，试图从卡普的桎梏中挣脱出来。  
“可萨博不在这里！我们得去救他！”  
“安静点！”卡普怒喝一声，对两个又哭又闹的噪音制造器施加了悄声咒。艾斯还在徒劳地张大嘴巴，却一点声音也发不出来了。他用力咬住卡普的胳膊，后者无动于衷。  
“告发镇上有巫师的就是奥特卢克家族，是金毛小子的家。那里已经……”卡普看了眼艾斯，暴怒的男孩像绝望又悲愤的困兽，双眼发红，眼角已泛起泪光。他沉重地叹了口气。  
“我只能先保住你和路飞。”  
卡普带着他们从山脚幻影显形时，艾斯只能隐约看到平日万家灯火的哥亚一片死寂，没有一点亮光。镇子上空影影绰绰，仿佛被无数墨色的纱布笼罩起来。艾斯红着眼睛奋力呼喊，可萨博的名字像被黑暗吞噬一般，安静地消融在夜幕之中。  
  
  
04.  
艾斯没想到，他能再次见到萨博。  
儿时那场慌乱的逃亡之后，整座哥亚镇遭受了摄魂怪袭击，尽管卡普的部下成功将其击退，麻瓜——或者说普通的镇民仍受到巨大刺激。最终巫师们不得不采用遗忘咒抹除与魔法有关的所有记忆。艾斯只能从只言片语中听说奥特卢克宅邸最先遭遇了摄魂怪，虽然没人被吸干魂魄，但活人名单里也没有萨博这位小少爷。艾斯曾尝试写信，恳求达旦和山贼们搜寻，他从未用如此卑微的措辞与养母交流，可即使如此，也没有任何关于萨博的消息。  
 _“做好最坏的打算吧，奥特卢克家族已经宣布养子为正式继承人了。”_  
达旦最后一次回信如此说道。艾斯默默将信烧毁。翌日，他偷偷溜到新住处所在的市区，推开了某家刺青店的大门。左臂纹身的疼痛伴随了他数个夜晚，但在那之后，他终于开始拥有久违安稳的睡眠。他接受了萨博的死，就如接纳了渗入肌肤的刺青墨水。  
因此，当他作为霍格沃茨新生，被分到格兰芬多后兴致勃勃观看其余新生的分院仪式，却听到“奥特卢克·萨博”时，他实在无法控制自己乖乖在原位一动不动。  
被称为红发的格兰芬多院长香克斯挑起眉，显然没料到刚入籍的自家新生会突然砸场。他扬了扬手中长长的名单，揶揄道：“看在你如此激动的份儿上，或许有兴趣替我朗读新生名单，波特卡斯先生？”  
艾斯的脸涨得通红，他被高年级的学长拽回长椅，视线却死死锁定着那个刚刚走上台的金发少年。  
他看上去和印象中的萨博不太一样，身形似乎抽条了一点，头发也蓄起来，微卷的刘海堪堪遮着眉梢，左眼周围的皮肤颜色略深……艾斯眯起眼，试图更加仔细地观察，却被邻座的丢斯一把扯住：  
“如果你承认你迷上这位奥特卢克，恨不得扑上去，我就松手。否则，求你别再丢脸了。”  
艾斯讪讪地直起身子。分院帽正在跟萨博飞快交谈，很快，它宣布了这位少年的归宿——拉文克劳。  
直到他在鹰院前辈们的掌声中入座，淹没在人群，艾斯还没把目光收回来。  
入学晚宴丰富得令所有学生食指大动，可艾斯吃得并不怎么专心。他频频看向隔壁长桌的那个金发身影，即使背对着他，艾斯也能猜到对方在狼吞虎咽。他假装弄掉了刀叉，并无视了立刻凭空出现在他餐盘里的干净备用品，弓着腰跑到拉文克劳的餐桌边，小心又期待地拍了拍萨博的肩膀。  
萨博回头时嘴里还含着一箸拉面。他显然对艾斯的出现十分惊讶，迅速咽下面食，露出礼貌的笑容：“请问有事吗？”  
艾斯的心从喜悦的顶点飞速下坠：“你不记得我？”  
萨博眨眨眼，发出恍然大悟的声音。可艾斯还来不及高兴，就被他的下一句话打回谷底：“你是刚才分院仪式跳起来的那个男生。”  
艾斯懊恼地揉乱头发：“不，我不是这个意思但……好吧那也是我，但在这之前，我们认识的，你不记得我了吗？我是艾斯。”  
萨博皱起眉头，似乎很认真地在记忆里搜寻这号人物。可最终他还是抱歉地摇了摇头：“对不起，也许是你认错了？”  
“我认错谁也不会认错你。”艾斯坚决又哀伤地说。萨博闻声露出困惑的表情，他似乎想解释什么，但艾斯已经被格兰芬多的级长揪住了衣领。  
“我不想开学就对自己学院的新生扣分，但你一直在挑战我的极限。”  
艾斯被拖回了长椅。萨博朝他遗憾地耸耸肩，转回了头。  
  
  
05.  
萨博也不明白自己为什么会冒着入学第一天就被扣分的风险溜出公共休息室。他站在拉文克劳与格兰芬多塔楼廊道的交汇口，等待狮院的新生们跟随级长走过活动楼梯。终于，他在一群穿着金红镶边长袍的学生里看到了那个黑发雀斑男孩。他连忙跑过去抓住对方袖子，雀斑少年回头时有些不耐烦，但看清自己面孔后又瞬间睁大了眼睛。  
“萨博？”  
“关于刚才在晚宴上的对话，也许我该对你坦白一件事。”  
名为艾斯的少年似乎有些紧张。  
“实际上，我因为意外事故失忆了，”萨博观察着对方的神色，在艾斯慌张地想询问什么时阻止了他，“如果我们过去真的认识，现在我只能说声抱歉。”  
“你为什么要道歉？明明痛苦的是你。”艾斯皱眉，他心疼地看着萨博刘海下的深粉色疤痕：“这也是意外导致的吗？还疼吗？那你现在不在哥亚了，住在哪儿？”  
萨博被他一连串提问的迫切样子逗笑了：“别担心，我没事，我被好心人收养了，现在住在白土之岛。不过这道疤跟失忆无关，嗯……是我试图驯龙时弄伤的。”  
艾斯的眼睛瞪得更大了：“驯龙？这太酷了。”  
“多拉格先生还因为我擅自孵化火龙罚我写了万字检讨书呢，”萨博开心地笑起来，直觉告诉他，他跟这个艾斯很合拍，“哦，那是我现在的名义监护人。”  
“火龙！”艾斯兴奋地提高音调，但立刻被廊道墙壁上的画像们恶狠狠地瞪了。萨博笑容灿烂地凑近他耳朵说：“有机会给你看它的照片，但现在，恐怕我们再不回寝室就要被巡逻的级长批斗了。”  
艾斯惋惜地点点头，他看着萨博，欲言又止。萨博也没有催他，两人就这么在充斥着画像低语的走廊里面面相觑。  
“我以为再也见不到你了。”  
萨博一时不该怎么回应。就在他酝酿新一句道歉时，艾斯已经用笑容将无声的忧郁悲伤全部冲刷掉了。黑发少年走近一步，克制地将萨博圈在臂弯，轻轻拍了拍对方的后背。这甚至算不上拥抱，萨博只能从艾斯掌心中捕捉到转瞬即逝的体温。在他想要回抱对方时，艾斯已经迅速结束了不伦不类的肢体接触。  
“真高兴你在这儿，重新自我介绍一下，我是艾斯。”  
“我是萨博，”他微笑着握住对方的手，果然和预想的一样温暖，“我猜我们一定很合得来。”  
  
  
06.  
萨博的失忆确实让艾斯失落了一段时间，但很快他发现，即使没有儿时那段记忆，他们也迅速成为了挚友，哪怕在不同学院、傍晚不得不遵守宵禁分别，也无法影响他们的情谊逐渐升温。  
一年级的圣诞节，萨博就兴高采烈地跟着艾斯去了他和路飞新的住所。那儿比哥亚更有亲和的人间烟火气，巫师们通过一家名为风车酒吧的后院暗道，可以抵达能自由施展魔法的街巷。而在麻瓜看来，那不过只是个有着美丽女老板的酒吧罢了。  
尚未入学的路飞见到萨博的瞬间就哭着扑了上去。艾斯骂骂咧咧，试图把他从萨博身上撕下来：“你差点把他撞倒了！”他毫不留情地给弟弟来了一拳，可这仍无法阻止路飞八爪鱼般扒在金发兄长身上。最后还是萨博主动开口说不要紧，还叮嘱艾斯别对路飞这么凶。  
话一出口，那对黑发兄弟就愣住了。  
“有时我真怀疑你没失忆，”艾斯叹了口气，他已经很少为此惋惜了，但萨博刚刚的发言还是触动了他，“不过你就是你，这永远不会变。”  
后来萨博一本正经地跟艾斯说，他考虑将记忆修复魔法纳入自己未来研究课题清单上，只要能搞清失忆的原理，就有可能复原。艾斯确实有点心动，但与萨博不同，比起找不回失忆的缺憾，他更大的恐惧在于再次失去对方。那种剜心刻骨的痛只要体会一次就够了。  
  
  
07.  
随着时间流逝，两人的关系日益密切，失忆的遗憾已经越缩越小，成为艾斯和萨博记忆角落里一个不那么要紧的过往。当他们升入三年级时，教授黑魔法防御术的雷利将拉文克劳的学生们领进一间采光不佳的地窖，向众人宣布你们要在直面自己恐惧时击败它，萨博突然发觉，自己潜意识中的恐惧或许和失忆有关。  
躲藏在衣柜里的博格特察觉到学生们的紧张不安，兴奋得在木柜里乱撞。雷利朝这群顶尖聪明学生中的优等生萨博使了个眼色，示意他先来试试。  
直到柜门打开的前一刻，萨博都不知道自己最害怕的是什么。可当散发着腐臭的摄魂怪从柜子里飘出的时候，他的手脚变得冰凉，一种前所未有的恐惧宛如巨蟒将他死死缠绕。他无法呼吸，摄魂怪越来越近，他试图逃跑，他不能直面它，因为它会吸走他的快乐甚至灵魂……  
“奥特卢克先生！”  
雷利中气十足的呼唤让萨博稍微定了定神，魔杖险些在手汗中跌落。不能败给它，他告诉自己，不能让它得逞，不能让它再一次——为什么会是再一次——夺走自己美好的记忆了。他想到艾斯的笑脸，路飞追在他们身后撒娇的呼喊，他捏紧了魔杖，向那个已经近在咫尺的怪物喊出了咒语。  
驱逐咒施展得很成功，可雷利还是在课后叫住了萨博。  
“我无意刺探学生的伤疤，但奥特卢克先生，你似乎有段很不美好的过去，你遇到过摄魂怪？”  
萨博咬着嘴：“我不知道……可能小时候见过。那种恐惧太真实了，说不定我的失忆跟它有关。”  
雷利若有所思：“看起来，不止一位先生需要上点额外辅导课了。”  
萨博茫然地看着他，黑魔法防御术教授只是朝他露出意味深长的笑容。  
  
当萨博按照雷利要求的时间再次来到地窖时，他看到坐在座位上百无聊赖把玩魔杖的艾斯。  
“艾斯？”萨博联想到自己面对博格特的遭遇，问道：“你也害怕摄魂怪吗？”  
艾斯摇摇头：“我只是听说过，据说它们是因佩尔监狱的看守。雷利先生坚持要我学习守护神咒，他说迟早会用上。”  
“这就是您所说的额外辅导课？”萨博看向站在角落的雷利：“但我记得它甚至不在霍格沃茨必修咒语里，那是最强最难的防御术之一。”  
“担心学不会？”  
艾斯看了萨博一眼，抢先道：“不，我们都能学会的，只是萨博可能会比我慢一点。”  
“嘿，别忘了谁才是那个拿到学年全优的第一名。”萨博不高兴了。艾斯不给面子地吐了吐舌头：  
“那是因为他们居然把魔法史算作必修。要我说就应该用飞行课换掉。”  
“抱怨也改变不了成绩的事实，还记得是谁替你写完魔法史的结课论文吗？”  
萨博不客气地说道。他确实被艾斯挑衅了，但某种程度上，他也受到了对方的安抚。昨日博格特造成的阴影仍在他心头挥之不去，他没有跟艾斯坦白，不过对方大概已猜到了他的心事，也是出于关心才替他回应教授的问题。  
雷利爽朗地大笑起来，没人知道他多喜欢看艾斯跟他的挚友拌嘴的场面。他打断了两人走势愈发幼稚的争辩，示意他们跟随自己手势挥舞魔杖。  
“别泄气，这当然很难，”在两个资质甚佳的年轻巫师屡屡失败后，雷利安慰道，“但有朝一日，它会救你们的命。”  
  
  
08.  
早餐时间总是邮包接收最频繁的时段。萨博订阅了《世界经济期刊》，每天都会喝着咖啡浏览时事，被艾斯吐槽像个装腔作势的麻瓜商人。  
“我本来就是麻瓜出身，再说这份报纸涵盖的魔法界信息最全，对于收集情报非常有用。”  
回应他的是一个毫无形象的哈欠。艾斯最近犯困的频率激增，除了临近多门课程中段考之外，还有守护神咒辅导课和魁地奇练习的多重压榨。上次他甚至在飞天扫帚上睡着了，就这么直挺挺地穿过了得分环，撞进瞭望塔里。由于正式比赛将至，马尔科只能给他施加快速愈合骨伤的咒语，副作用就是嗜睡，这对艾斯来说简直雪上加霜。  
“你今天不能再在朵丽儿教授的课上睡觉了，魔药学的实践课我可帮不了你。”萨博说着，用手掌推了推艾斯的脑袋，后者却变本加厉地倚在他小臂上假寐。  
忽然，一封带着冰凉粘液的信落到艾斯脑门上。他哀嚎着拽下来，并接过了萨博好心递来的纸巾。  
“天哪，又是这个。”艾斯的脸都皱了起来。  
“什么？”萨博开始往嘴里塞三明治，留给他们消灭早餐的时间不多了，拉文克劳的早课是草药学，任课教授是那个喜欢看心情扣分的克洛克达尔。  
“我已经记不得这是第几封，唔……”艾斯嘟囔着，有点嫌恶地把信封拆开，更多鼻涕虫一样的透明凝胶涌出来。  
萨博看了看：“又凉又滑的信？”  
“没错。”  
“内容呢？”  
“呃，”艾斯飞快地看了一眼萨博，后者神色如常，“类似情书的东西。”  
“我看看，”萨博擦去指尖的面包碎屑，捻起拆开的一封，“这是幽灵给你的情书。”  
艾斯从喉咙里发出半是痛苦半是无奈的呻吟。萨博笑着用肩膀撞他的肩头：“真受欢迎啊，格兰芬多的魁地奇王牌。”  
“这和普通情书没什么区别，对吧？”艾斯满怀希望地看着他博学的金发兄弟。  
萨博耸了耸肩：“我在书里看过，幽灵很容易陷入执念和偏激的死胡同。一旦拆了幽灵的情书，他们就会知道你在哪儿。你最近有没有去什么地方感觉格外冷？”  
艾斯想了想，长餐桌上几乎只剩他们两人还在吃早饭了。他也就不在意音量：  
“盥洗室。”  
忽然，艾斯脸色变得难看起来，他沉默了几秒，爆发出悲鸣：“不！”  
萨博笑得差点被熏鱼块呛住，他坏心眼地朝欲哭无泪的兄弟挤眼睛：“看来你的爱慕者得到了限制级画面的VIP门票。”  
“萨博，”艾斯抓住了他面临隐私暴露危机的唯一救命稻草，“你得帮我啊！”  
“如果我们是十三岁的女中学生的话，我会很乐意陪你去厕所，手拉手那种。”  
“萨博，我们是好兄弟吧？有肉同抢有难同当，”艾斯紧紧抓着萨博的小臂，“不如你充当我的男友，让幽灵彻底断了念想。”  
萨博无言地看着他。艾斯委屈地回望：  
“求你了，萨博。我会请你霍格莫德村任意餐馆的饭，为期一个月。”  
萨博挑起一边眉毛，似乎觉得这位低声下气的格兰芬多十分有趣。他故作困扰地托着下巴：“可据说幽灵会趁情敌熟睡时扒开他们胸口吃掉心脏……呃。”  
他看到艾斯的脸色从绝望变成凛然赴死的悲壮，看来自己的玩笑开过头了。  
“我自己去。”艾斯痛苦地咬着牙。  
“……我开玩笑的，我会陪你，”萨博有些愧疚地改口，“就在这个午休怎么样？”  
  
艾斯所说的那间阴冷盥洗室位于塔楼西北角，最靠近魁地奇球场的位置。通常魁地奇队员们会在训练后来这里洗脸或做简单清理，除此之外，大部分时间都是闲置的。  
门还没推开，两人已经能感到有凉飕飕的冷风从门缝吹出来。艾斯不安地捏了捏校袍，他想到那些关于偏执幽灵的传言，挡在了萨博前面。  
“不要紧，如果是危及学生的幽灵，学校不会放任他们随便走动的。”萨博拍拍他的小臂，指尖向下，探入艾斯的掌心，修长的手指灵巧地缠入对方指缝。  
艾斯扭头看他，萨博做了个鬼脸：“要演就得逼真点儿。”  
他感到艾斯的手用力攥紧了他的指尖，暖意伴着窃喜流入萨博心脏。  
他们并肩踏入盥洗室，角落隔间的抽水马桶似乎坏了，始终有哗啦啦的流水声。艾斯面对着空气举起那些腻滑的情书，大声道：“我收到了你的信，但是很抱歉，我已经有男朋友了。”  
流淌的水声戛然而止，两人交换眼神，萨博心领神会地接话：“这位幽灵朋友，希望你不要再给 **我的** 艾斯写信了，这会让我们都很困扰。”  
他假装没有看到艾斯飘红了的耳尖，毕竟他自己的身子也在为这嚣张的宣言发烫。  
突然，有一股巨大的水柱从角落隔间迸发，像失控了的喷泉，伴随着骂骂咧咧的诅咒。很快，流水弥漫了整片地板，天花板上的水管也开始漏水。幽灵仍旧没有现身。  
“该死的基佬从我神圣的盥洗室滚出去！”  
他们看了看对方，显然都被这粗犷的男低音震惊了。  
“恕我直言，可你似乎也是——”不怕死的萨博还没说完就被艾斯捂住了嘴。他们小心地绕过暴躁的洒水器，逃回了门口。  
“出双入对的该死基佬从我神圣的盥洗室滚出去，再也不要来这里！”  
气急败坏的怒吼中，隔间的抽水马桶接连喷出水柱，就连小便池也裂开了缝。这可真是灾难性的画面，艾斯拉着萨博冲出盥洗室，暗暗发誓，即使以后绕远路，他再也不会来这个地方了。  
  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

09.  
艾斯时常觉得自己的三年级相当不顺心，除了万圣节之前被幽灵缠身寄了一大堆情书之外，还因频频犯困而被各路教授刁难甚至扣分。  
最糟糕的一次是在夏莉夫人的占卜课上，突如其来的困意让他砸破了分配给自己的那颗水晶球，奇怪的蓝色雾气从碎片中冒出来，凝成蛇的形状。他立刻就被丢斯拍醒了，艾斯根本来不及向朋友抱怨，就被面色发青的人鱼教授勒令去教室外罚站。占卜学的课堂在靠近斯莱特林休息室的湖中地牢，他盯着落地玻璃外面游弋的鱼群和神奇生物发呆，脑子里还回响着夏莉夫人的预言。她将艾斯水晶球里的蓝雾解读成一种糟糕的征兆：“你最近最好安分守己，波特卡斯先生，如果无法控制你火爆的情绪，它将会伤害你和你所爱的人。”  
他靠在冰凉的墙壁上，睡意全无。虽然艾斯从不相信占卜那套东西，但他也得承认，自己最近的状态不怎么好，萨博已经尽可能替他搞定魔法史或草药学那些冗长麻烦的理论作业了，可莫名的焦躁感始终在心中挥之不去。也许是发挥失常的魁地奇比赛，也许是怎么都掌握不住技巧的守护神咒练习，萨奇最近也怪怪的——那是他在赫奇帕奇不打不相识的好友，对方经常会为他们这帮饥饿难耐的魁地奇球员开小灶，可这几周他的情绪莫名低落，艾斯他们也不忍心强迫他下厨。  
唯一的慰藉是萨博和他们刚入格兰芬多的弟弟路飞。尽管闯祸精的到来让他们的生活更加鸡飞狗跳——同时可怜的格兰芬多沙漏中的宝石也被扣得所剩无几——但当他在为各种糟心事发愁时，路飞就会恰到好处地出现，怂恿他带着自己去拉文克劳找萨博。  
艾斯决定占卜课的罚站结束之后，就找兄弟俩去霍格莫德村喝杯黄油啤酒。  
然而，一切都像要应验夏莉夫人的预言那般跟艾斯过不去。午餐时候，一只壮硕的猫头鹰突然飞到艾斯上空，丢下一封血红色的信后逃之夭夭。  
艾斯不明所以地伸手去接，可不等他碰到，那封信就有所感应地跳了起来，变出一张蓄着胡子的大嘴，咆哮道：“是你小子模仿我的笔记给路飞签了许可证？还是萨博那个小混蛋？”  
原本背对着格兰芬多餐桌大快朵颐的萨博发出被食物呛住的剧烈咳嗽声，这让卡普的吼叫信轻易地对准了另一个开炮对象。  
“是你吗萨博？我就该知道有你跟艾斯在的霍格沃茨绝对没好事！路飞才一年级！你们就敢伪造监护人许可带他去霍格莫德村？如果不是斯摩格他们正好在附近办事，我差点就被你们的鬼把戏蒙混过去了！”  
萨博缩着脖子，这不是他第一次遭遇吼叫信了。在他还没进入霍格沃茨时就曾经因为偷偷模仿多拉格的笔迹溜出住宅乱逛，而被克尔拉接连扔了数封吼叫信泄愤。可艾斯似乎还没意识到这封信的危险，虽然卡普的声音也足够让这位勇敢无畏的格兰芬多本能地发颤了。  
“我们保证会看好他的，毕竟我和萨博也算路飞的监护人。”艾斯反驳道，如果他底气足一点的话会显得更加帅气。萨博惊恐地回头，努力朝他使眼色，可艾斯误以为对方害怕成为主要受罚者，保护欲让他勇敢地挺起胸膛，大声道：“再说这不是萨博一个人的问题，他模仿字迹的文件是我从你书房里偷的！”  
“我欣赏你的诚实，很好，等放假回来我会给你俩一人一套饱含爱意的铁拳！谁也别想跑！”  
话音未落，吼叫信就俯冲向艾斯的脸。萨博根本来不及警告他，那封狰狞的红色信封就在艾斯眼前炸开了花，连带他可怜的头发都散发着烧焦的糊味。  
“我真该扑过来直接推开你，”萨博怜悯地摸了摸他的卷发，上面还冒着淡淡的青烟，“但吼叫信在追到收信人之前是不会善罢甘休的。”  
“我不想回风车巷过暑假了。我要跟你去白土之岛。”  
艾斯全然没了刚才和爷爷对杠的英勇气派，委屈地任由萨博折腾他的脑袋。脸上的烟灰让他像个配错魔药的可怜男孩。  
“看开点，就算没这件事他也有十万个理由揍我们，”萨博拍拍他的肩，轻挥魔杖将艾斯的爆炸头复原，“说件开心的，我在温室培育的椒薄荷长好了，可以用它做份醒脑剂，你就不会在课上打瞌睡了。”  
“没有你我该怎么办！”  
艾斯欢呼着拥住他的金发兄弟。鼻尖蹭过校服后领，他嗅到一股混合着香波的萨博的味道。他的胸口变得温暖，就连被卡普破坏了的午休心情也重新明媚起来。  
  
  
10.  
萨博的课余时间很忙碌。他不光要应付雷利的黑魔法防御术辅导课，还得帮助克尔拉清理温室里的杂草和稀奇古怪的虫子，只因对方答应借给他一小片壤土种植制作醒脑剂的草药。除此之外，他还主动申请了神奇动物饲养员的助手职位，因为他从小就对魔法界的各种奇妙生物充满兴趣，经常背着监护人收养神奇动物，一度导致巴尔迪哥成为白土之岛的动物园。  
艾斯经常会找他打发没有魁地奇训练的课后时光。偶尔也会帮着萨博一起收集柴禾树叶，并查看是否有弗洛伯毛虫爬出了观察箱。但更多时候，艾斯只会在萨博给草药施肥的时候晒着斜阳余晖睡觉，等待对方大功告成后叫醒他，再一起去吃美味的晚餐。  
不过今天，考虑到萨博是为了给他制作醒脑药水才额外忙碌的，甜蜜的愧疚感让艾斯无法躺在一边呼呼大睡，他决定帮着做点什么。萨博脱下校袍，正挽着袖子铲土，听到艾斯的问话，他随意指了指身后的盆栽：“把顶尖的叶片剪掉就行，别全拔光。”  
艾斯好奇地走过去，他承认自己在草药课上睡了太多次觉，哪怕克洛克达尔出言讽刺也无法阻止他躲藏在厚脸皮之下的汹涌睡意。萨博所说的盆栽他完全不认识，那是一种有点类似含羞草的东西，性格却与之相反，当人的手指触碰时会主动张开蜷缩的叶片，就连整株植物都因人的体温而愉快地摇摆起来。  
“这东西真有趣，叫什么？”  
萨博正在忙着跟躲在雏菊中的刺佬儿斗智斗勇：“是椒薄荷，味道就像你爱吃的意面里的紫苏……该死的，谁把刺佬儿放进温室的！”  
艾斯没有回应，这有点奇怪。因为艾斯通常对草药无动于衷，却很乐于围观萨博饲养的各种神奇动物。可这一次，萨博迟迟没有听到身后有动静，当他终于对捣乱的刺佬儿施加了昏迷咒后，再回头却发现艾斯正搂着他的拉文克劳校袍翩翩起舞。  
——那应该算是在跳舞，艾斯甚至拽着长袍的袖管，好像那里搭着舞伴的手，他的右手优雅地环住校袍腰部的位置，嘴里哼着轻快的小曲，眯着眼，在温室的空地上转圈圈。这其实是诡异且滑稽的画面，可当金灿灿的落日余晖透过温室玻璃洒在艾斯身上，黑色微卷的短发泛着柔和的金粉，他陶醉地弯着眉眼，好像跟一件拉文克劳校袍共舞是这世界上最幸福快乐的事。萨博默默看着，忽然觉得这也许并没有那么荒诞可笑，反而还……挺养眼的。  
当艾斯的舞步从温室门口踱到另一头时，他好像才从半梦半醒中发现了萨博。  
“你在这儿！”他开心地把怀里的长袍丢在一边，不等萨博皱眉，他已不由分说拽起金发少年的手，绕过高挂在房梁的花盆和地上凌乱的工具，再次跳起了舞。  
“喂，艾斯！你怎么了？”  
萨博踉踉跄跄地追着他的步伐，他真怀疑自己会不会摔个嘴啃泥，这个时段附近还有很多学生，即使不在同一温室，也能轻而易举地看到他俩在做什么。  
“跳舞啊，开心的时候不就应该跳舞吗，我还要唱歌呢！”艾斯说着已经开始放声高歌。  
“你是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西？”萨博盯着艾斯的嘴，他几乎能闻到一股淡淡的草药味道。  
“嗯？我只是吃了口椒薄荷，它尝起来跟紫苏一点也不一样，倒更像棉花糖。”  
萨博用余光扫过被艾斯修剪的盆栽，绝望地意识到对方剪的根本不是什么椒薄荷，而是快乐棉。那是用来制作欢欣剂的药材，但草叶的剂量对人体而言太大了，需要严格的稀释和调配，而艾斯，这个贪吃的家伙恐怕直接生吞了一整片叶子！  
“你真该改改把任何东西都塞嘴里的毛病了！”萨博头痛地抱怨道，还要分心留意脚下的障碍：“路飞都是跟你学的！”  
“你明明也很贪吃，”艾斯瘪嘴，但很快又扬起迷茫而幸福的笑容，“别管那个了，我们应该继续跳舞，你不想跟我跳舞吗？可我那么喜欢你，不如我给你唱一首永恒的爱吧！”  
萨博的脸有些发烫，他以一种凶恶的口气对自己说，那不过是嗑药过头的副作用，别把它当真！可悸动仍气势汹汹地撞击着他的胸腔。在艾斯的带领下两人冲出了温室，来到开阔的空地。艾斯转圈时荡起的校袍下摆轻轻撞击着萨博的双腿，黑发少年的手贴在他的后腰，哪怕隔了两层校服也能感到一股熟悉的热度攀延而上，灼烧着萨博可怜的肌肤和故作冷静的大脑。  
“你得停下来，我们得停下来！”萨博徒劳地在艾斯的歌声中挣扎道：“如果被‘沙鳄’发现我们不仅没干活还偷吃了他的快乐棉就遭了。”  
可艾斯无动于衷，他唱完了一段，却没有得到萨博的鼓励，这令他有些失落。于是他从口袋里掏出了一片蜷缩的绿叶，在萨博张嘴的瞬间塞了进去。  
  
当克洛克达尔像往常那样例行来温室查看植物生长状况时，他看到了两个傻笑的高大少年搂在一起跳华尔兹。  
他慢条斯理地走过去，看清其中一人是负责拉文克劳温室管理的萨博，而他们脚边散落着几盆已经摔碎了的快乐棉盆栽，他扬起了眉毛。  
“给我个解释，奥特卢克先生，最好能说服我不把拉文克劳的分数扣光。”  
萨博停了下来，在艾斯怀里露出一个晕乎乎的笑容：“我们在庆祝。”  
“庆祝什么？”  
克洛克达尔再次看了眼已经在枯萎的可怜绿植，如果没有霍格沃茨校长的魔法契约，他甚至想用左手的钩子把这混小子抛到天上再摔下来。  
“让沙鳄心甘情愿给格兰芬多加分的方法！”  
“这可真是个大新闻，”克洛克达尔面无表情地说，“但在那之前，我要把你们学院的积分都扣成负数。”  
“随便你，”艾斯因为萨博的动作而被迫停下来，显然很不满，他勇敢地朝高大得宛如一堵墙的教授挥了挥拳头，“反正我们会把分都赢回来的！”  
萨博也附和地举起手臂，发出满足的笑声。克洛克达尔一时竟无法推测这两个作死的学生究竟生吃了多少快乐棉，尽管现在冷嘲热讽无法打击他们，但他有的是办法。  
  
“这就是温室门口那张照片的由来？”丢斯强忍着笑意，在艾斯心如死灰的复述中他有好几次想放声大笑，都憋住了，可现在他恐怕已经到了极限。  
“他说这个学年结束之前都不会撤掉了，如果我的草药学不及格他就保留到四年级。”艾斯痛苦地抱着脑袋，天晓得他是怎么熬过清醒之后的第一节草药课的。克洛克达尔和颜悦色地让他陈述摄入过多快乐棉会导致怎样的症状，还拿出一张他和萨博连体婴般搂在一起跳舞的动态照片，故意问他是不是就像这样？  
“其实那张照片挺不错的，如果不知道你们是磕了药的话。”丢斯在断断续续的笑声中安抚朋友，艾斯扔给他一枚幽怨的眼神。  
“就连红发都找我约谈，劝我不能仗着魁地奇出色就无法无天，还说因为伪造路飞许可证的事，开春之前我都不许去霍格莫德村。最近的运气实在糟透了……”  
“看来夏莉夫人的预言完全正确，”丢斯同情地拍了拍艾斯的肩，“你就老老实实度过这个冬天吧。”  
艾斯的脸还埋在手掌里，虚弱地点了点头。  
  
  
11.  
然而，艾斯到底没能遵守那个安分守己的约定。  
圣诞假期结束后的某个傍晚，萨博将之前收集的柴禾树叶扔进篝火里，这团火已经燃烧数周，再过不久就可以看到诞生在火中的火蜥蜴了。  
温暖的篝火让他有些犯困。艾斯今天不在，萨博只在午休时看到他急匆匆地吃饭然后离开，或许是忙着魁地奇的集训。虽然天黑后球队应该早就停止了训练，萨博还是忍不住朝西北方向张望，忽然他看到夜空中有一道黑影飞出球场，直挺挺地冲向校外，然后毫无意外地，被霍格沃茨的魔法屏障弹了回去。  
萨博跳起来，奔向那道影子坠落的地方。果然，他看到艾斯龇牙咧嘴地从草地上爬起来，手里的飞天扫帚已经开始冒烟了。  
“学生是禁止骑飞天扫帚出校的。”萨博走过去，替艾斯拍了拍魁地奇队袍上的灰。他听见对方低声咒骂了什么。  
“我必须得出去！”他怒气冲冲地喊道，像受到刺激的易怒炸尾螺。  
萨博拽住了他的手腕：“发生了什么？”  
艾斯回头，两人视线交汇的瞬间，他的火气忽然不再那么强烈了。他抿了抿嘴：“萨奇没回学校，他们镇遭到摄魂怪袭击了。”  
萨博记得晨报里的豆腐块新闻，但没料到那居然是艾斯朋友的故乡。  
“我猜傲罗们会处理好这些。”  
艾斯视线低垂，萨博察觉他的身体微微发颤：“可他毫无音讯。虽然马尔科说我不该管这个，但当初是我建议他回家过圣诞节的……如果不是我乱出主意，也许什么事都没有。”  
“校医先生没说错，你确实不该管，”萨博更用力地握紧了黑发兄弟的手，无视了对方愤怒的眼神，“但如果你答应我只是去看望一下朋友，我可以陪你。”  
艾斯的眼睛亮起来。  
“不过霍格沃茨的封闭系统做得很好，”萨博摸摸下巴，“办公室的飞路网虽然和外界相连但也会被监视，我们又不会幻影显形……”  
艾斯再次跨上飞天扫帚，胡乱扑打了几下青烟：“那我再飞上去试试。”  
萨博拉住他的袖子：“我有个主意。”  
艾斯没告诉过萨博，他到底有多喜欢他这种准备搞事的自信笑容。  
  
萨博拎着油灯走在前面，艾斯点亮了魔杖，但在黑暗的禁林里仍是杯水车薪。  
“如果让疼爱你的教授知道拉文克劳的优等生也是扣分大户一定会昏过去，”艾斯说着，忍不住笑起来，“我还是头一次没有管理员陪同下来禁林。”  
“饲养员助手有一点豁免权，”萨博朝他挤挤眼，指向两人合伙提着的铁桶，“为了给某些神奇动物喂食，必须进入禁林。”  
他们来到一片水塘边，月光勉强透过树叶星星点点地落在湖面。艾斯看到一群漆黑如墨的飞马，他在保护神奇动物课上见过几次，那是只有目睹过死亡的人才能看见的夜骐。  
“它们来了吗？”  
萨博把盛满了生肉的铁桶放在地上，他能感觉到空气的波动，却看不到夜骐，这令他有点失望。  
“来了，一大群。”艾斯看看夜骐，它们只是安静地盯着两个不怕死的年轻人类，即使对冒着血腥味的肉充满兴趣，也没有贸然冲上来。艾斯眨了眨眼，他早该知道萨博的点子向来疯狂，可这次确实有点超乎他的想象。  
不过，他也跃跃欲试了。  
“我先喂饱它们，你挑一匹喜欢的坐上去吧。”  
艾斯很快就得到了夜骐们的信任。也许是某种共鸣感，他和它们都被打上过不祥的标签，他想，他能理解这种生物。最高大的一匹夜骐用脑袋拱了拱他，长开了像巨大蝙蝠翅膀的双翼。  
当萨博用魔杖擦去手中的血污时，艾斯已经骑上了夜骐，兴冲冲地朝他招手。萨博发出半是羡慕半是惊诧的感叹，以他的视角，艾斯正悬坐在半空中。  
“你也上来，”艾斯朝萨博伸出手，察觉到后者有些迟疑，他保证道，“有我在呢。”  
“这可真够刺激。”萨博嘟囔着握住兄弟递来的手掌，面前无形的空气墙又高又滑，他费了点力气才爬到夜骐背上，还被扇动的翅膀糊了一脸风。  
“可要抱紧了，你看不到夜骐，只能靠我啦。”  
艾斯的声音透着得意。他笑着把萨博的手拽到自己身前，搭在腹部的腰带上。他的魁地奇队服总是半敞着，胸口兢兢业业的纽扣也早在刚才横冲直撞的时候绷开了。萨博的手就这么被按进温热的肌肉里，他打了个微弱的激灵，甚至开始担忧自己的掌心会不会因过度紧张而渗出汗水。  
“希望夜骐不要像你一样酷爱垂直飞行。”萨博得承认，在飞行方面，自己确实不如艾斯，毕竟不是谁都受得了笔直腾空加速或俯冲的。  
“别担心，”他感觉到艾斯的手再次覆在自己手背上，“我不会让你有事的。”  
这是夜骐起飞前他能听清的最后一句话。  
  
  
12.  
艾斯偷偷地从病床上爬下来，趁着夜幕摸到房门口。  
“我就知道你不会老实待着哟。”  
病房的油灯应声点燃，艾斯尴尬地杵在半路上，看着马尔科从医生办公室探出头来。  
“我担心萨博，”他摆出诚实恳切的表情，“他还在发烧吗？”  
“一直不退，但很奇怪，也不是中了什么魔咒。”马尔科耸耸肩，用下巴指了指艾斯空荡荡的病床，可倔强的格兰芬多不肯回去，他还想套出更多关于萨博的信息。  
“会不会是和摄魂怪有关？”  
艾斯回想起他们在小镇上意外遭遇摄魂怪时萨博煞白的脸色，他从没见过冷静沉稳的金发少年如此慌乱。暴涨的保护欲让他勇敢地念出了呼神护卫，尽管他的召唤兽只能勉强算一团银白烟雾的猫科动物，但仍然成功驱逐了摄魂怪。  
可那之后萨博的状态就一直很不稳定。他们在镇上的魔法伤病医院见到了萨奇，所幸萨奇安然无恙，只是他的父亲受到了黑魔法攻击，那也是他之前郁郁寡欢的缘由。在艾斯与萨奇交谈的时候，萨博突然昏倒，之后便高烧不退。艾斯只能硬着头皮主动向校长白胡子求助，随后在马尔科的帮助下将萨博带回了学校。  
“说不定，他是不是以前遇到过？”马尔科若有所思地推推镜框，萨奇故乡遭遇摄魂怪的事他们也十分关注，最近类似新闻越来越频繁，这并不是件好的征兆。不过，这也不是该和一位未成年霍格沃茨学生谈论的事，更何况对方的心思都在他那位尚未清醒的兄弟身上。  
艾斯想到儿时被带离哥亚的场景，心痛得绞成一团：“我知道了，他就是那时候失忆的。”  
“如果不是被摄魂怪吸走回忆的话，失忆也许是可逆的。”马尔科观察着艾斯的表情，“有能够恢复记忆的药水。”  
艾斯用力摇了摇头：“可那对萨博来说也许根本不是开心的回忆，如果会让他痛苦，那不记得我也无所谓。”  
一只穿着白色短褂的家养小精灵从地板里钻出来，指着隔壁独立看护病房，毕恭毕敬道：“马尔科先生，奥特卢克先生醒了。”  
艾斯冲向看护房的速度比医生还快，也因此听漏了小精灵的下一句话：“他希望和波特卡斯先生谈谈，哦！他已经过去了。”  
  
萨博自己垫高了枕头，倚在床头喝水。脑海里还都是噩梦般接踵而至的记忆，充斥着摄魂怪的奥特卢克宅邸，被父母钉死的门窗，快乐即将被吸走的恐惧，深不见底的悬崖，淹没在无尽黑暗中的呼救声。  
他揉捏鼻梁，告诉自己一切都已经过去。他拥有了新的家人，也找回了最重要的兄弟。  
急促的脚步声后，艾斯推门而入。萨博朝他露出一个平和欣慰的笑容：“太好了，你看起来还不错。”  
“烧退了吗？还有哪里不舒服？”艾斯急匆匆地跑到床边，不安地摸了摸他的额头，“你烧了快三天三夜了。”  
“是吗，难怪我快饿死了。”萨博吐了吐舌头，毫不意外地看到艾斯从兜里拿出一包零食，那是他爬下病床时偷偷从朋友们送的慰问品里顺来的。萨博打开一盒，并灵敏地抓住试图逃走的巧克力蛙。艾斯默默凝视着他。萨博舔去了指尖的巧克力酱，打趣道：  
“怎么了？你安静得有点诡异。”  
“对不起，我不该任性地拉着你去校外。”  
萨博皱眉，佯怒道：“你是说你宁可自己出去？”  
“我早该想到你失忆和摄魂怪有关的……可我却还你强迫去有摄魂怪出没的城镇。”  
“不是你强迫，是我自愿的。再说我也学习了守护神咒，我可不想一辈子靠别人驱逐魔物。”  
萨博拆开了南瓜馅饼，香甜的油酥味儿飘出来。他掰成两半，递给艾斯一份，后者竟咽下口水摇了摇头。  
萨博的眉毛扬得更高了。  
“你变了，”他带着揶揄的口吻说，“小时候你可最喜欢吃这个了，在没有肉酥饼的时候。”  
“什么？”  
艾斯瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己耳朵听到了什么。可萨博话锋一转：  
“听家养小精灵说，你白天一直守在我床边，抓着我的手不放，直到被马尔科先生赶回去睡觉。”  
他放下香气四溢的馅饼，看向艾斯的眼神简直可以说是深情。  
“这没什么，是你烧得太吓人了。”艾斯有点不好意思。  
萨博笑起来：“你真的变了许多。”他一字一句地重复着，却不再是俏皮的调侃。  
“变得比以前更像个哥哥了。”  
艾斯彻底呆住了。等他回过神的时候，身体已本能地拥住了萨博。刚退烧的少年身上有些凉，他安抚地拍着艾斯的后背，故作沉稳地说着对不起失忆了那么久，可到最后声音也哽咽起来。  
艾斯没有吭声，他怕一张嘴呜咽和眼泪就一起掉下来。他只能更加用力地收紧手臂，把失而复得的金发兄弟牢牢嵌在怀里。  
“你哭了？”萨博带着浓浓的鼻音笑道。  
“没有。”艾斯梗着脖子憋出一个词。  
“我脖子都湿了。”  
艾斯使劲吸了吸鼻：“皮皮鬼的口水吧。”  
萨博在他怀里大声笑起来：“嘴硬这点倒是跟以前一模一样。”  
他笑容满面地捏了捏雀斑兄弟的脸颊。艾斯拍掉他的手，再次抱紧了他。  
  
  
13.  
升入四年级后，艾斯开始有了专研变形术的念头。他在变形学方面天赋异禀，在其他人还在头疼如何将刺猬变成喜鹊的时候，他已经能够轻松完成跨物种转换的魔咒，并开始琢磨成为阿尼马格斯的可能性。  
萨博对艾斯的伟大目标表达了支持，并积极猜测他会变成什么动物。  
“据说阿尼马格斯的变形动物和他们召唤的守护兽相同。”  
“那就是黑豹了，听起来不错。”艾斯也兴致勃勃，四年级的两人都已经能顺利施放守护神咒了，艾斯的守护兽是矫健的豹子，而萨博的则是夜枭。  
“如果你需要搜集什么药材，我可以帮忙。”  
“我会自己完成，但可以的话，希望在我第一次尝试的时候你能在场。”艾斯研究过阿尼马格斯的变换过程，十分漫长曲折，他不想连累萨博陪着自己花费太多精力，可至少他想让对方成为第一个看到自己成功变身的人。  
“当然，无论你变成狮子黑豹还是绣斑猫，我都不会嫌弃你的。”  
萨博朝他做了个鬼脸，艾斯则笑着冲对方肩头捶了一拳。拉近的距离让艾斯又一次嗅到萨博衣领里散发出来的淡淡香味儿，他猜那应该是萨博喜欢用的香波味道，又或者混了点衣物柔顺剂的香气。他一直很喜欢那股气味，它总能让他平静下来，安稳地睡着——是不同于突然嗜睡的充满主观意愿的安眠——他也知道自己为什么会迷恋它。萨博从他身边绕开，那股味道散去，他怅然若失。  
“午休见，今天的朵丽儿教授的课很轻松，”已经上过魔药课的萨博说道，“也许你可以趁机打个盹儿。”  
  
萨博说得没错，这堂魔药课新鲜有趣。比起那些写满一黑板古怪药材的配方，闻闻迷情剂的味道简直就和玩儿一样轻快。  
“这是在霍格沃茨禁止调配的爱情魔药，”朵丽儿一边看着学生们探头探脑地把鼻子凑近瓶口，发出陶醉的喟叹，一边高声警告，“它可以引发强烈的爱慕之情，但那永远不会成为真正的爱情。别尝试依赖它，年轻人，如果我的学生敢做这个，我就把他从主楼塔顶踹下去。”  
试剂瓶传到艾斯手里的时候，大部分人都已经有了各自的体会，正兴奋地交流自己闻到的气味。艾斯对着玻璃瓶嗅了嗅，那是像香水一样有着复杂香调的味道，他先是想到了刚修剪后的魁地奇球场草坪，随后是被阳光晒得暖洋洋的飞天扫帚的木香，最后，他闻到了经常在萨博身上嗅到的，宛如最纯净蜂蜜的金发的味道。  
“通常人会从迷情剂中闻出两种气味，与你的爱好或喜欢的事物场所有关，如果还有第三种明确的味道，恭喜，你恋爱了。”  
朵丽儿笑着将一枚语言炸弹丢入人群，学生们兴奋地炸开了锅。坐在艾斯前排的女孩儿害羞地转过头问他闻到了什么气味，艾斯眨了眨眼，他的大脑还恋恋不舍地沉浸在最后那股味道里。  
他决定去问问萨博到底闻到了什么。  
  
“新印刷书本的油墨味道，开学晚宴上拉面的香味。”萨博掰着手指回忆，轮到第三个的时候，他似乎有些迟疑。艾斯紧张地盯着他的嘴型。  
“想起来了，还有风车巷里你和路飞住处的味道。”萨博笑嘻嘻地补充。  
艾斯默默地点了点头。他有点高兴，第三种气味跟自己有点关系，却也有些失望，因为对方并不像自己这样有具体到某人身上的特定味道。  
萨博看着突然变得安静的艾斯，两人的晚餐陷入了一种微妙的沉默。其实他没有完全说实话，只是被艾斯炙热的视线盯着，他实在无法坦言自己不仅闻到了书本墨香和拉面香味，还有最关键的，艾斯那张窄小单人床上羽毛枕头的味道。  
  
-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨博真觉得该给他的魔药箱设立“波特卡斯禁止食用”标签了。

14.  
又是个没有魁地奇练习的日子，艾斯不想花费脑细胞编造占卜学论文，便绕到双塔后面的温室找萨博。托他的福，三年级期末的时候艾斯顺利通过了草药课的考试，尽管克洛克达尔百般不情愿，还是撤掉了那张已经成为校园著名景点的双人舞照片。  
他来到笼罩在金色阳光中的塔状玻璃房，却没有看到萨博的身影。同为拉文克劳的克尔拉倒是在，她注意到门口张望的格兰芬多王牌，抱歉地摇了摇头：“你要找萨博君的话，他在马厩。”  
艾斯茫然地眨眨眼。克尔拉好心地朝他指了个方向。霍格沃茨校园里有许多神奇动物，除了放养的夜骐外，也有被豢养的温顺飞马。看来萨博的饲养助理工作范围随着年级提升也不断扩张，难怪最近他身上经常有各种奇怪的味道，艾斯还以为是魔药实践课的后遗症。  
穿过草坪，尽头有一排比平房还高大的棚屋，旁边有个像是给人类休息用的小木屋，追球手的极佳视力让艾斯一眼就发现了萨博的身影。他高兴地跑过去，只见萨博正费力地越过马厩里的围栏，抚摸有两个半路飞那么高的金色巨马。  
“你在这儿！这些马好大啊。”他兴冲冲地走近。有着柔顺金色鬃毛的马对黑发少年的到来有些不安，萨博连忙抚慰地摸了摸它的吻部。  
“神符马，”他分出一点精力回应道，“夜骐的马车载不动巨人族混血儿，得靠他们才行。”  
艾斯默默看着那匹马用口水濡湿了萨博的手套和裸露的腕部。而他向来有些小洁癖的金发兄弟不以为意，反而开心地抚摸着骏马的前额，像哄婴儿那般轻柔地说着什么。  
待他从围栏内侧翻出来，扯下湿哒哒的手套走向木屋时，艾斯才忍不住开口：“你对它好有耐心。”  
简直像在安抚情人。  
萨博不置可否：“安娜是甚平教授从贩子手里买下来的，她是个敏感缺爱的姑娘。”  
艾斯跟在他后面进了屋，看着萨博将报废了的手套放在水池边，又拿起奇特的喷壶朝自己手上喷洒液体。  
“这是什么？”  
“很多神奇动物不喜欢人类的体味，神符马尤其敏锐。这是为了消除气味特制的药水，”萨博朝艾斯晃了晃水瓶，“多亏了路飞那位斯莱特林朋友。”  
艾斯知道他指的是谁，那是他们广交朋友的人气王弟弟在斯莱特林结识的伙伴，魔药学天才特拉法尔加·罗。蛇院的人大多性格高傲，不太好打交道，对此艾斯还挺骄傲自己的弟弟能打出一片天地的。并不是艾斯故意有偏见，但他确实不怎么喜欢那个崇尚巫师纯血论的学院。曾经有活腻了的斯莱特林羞辱萨博是低贱的泥巴种，感谢那个蠢货，艾斯头一次意识到自己在施展火咒方面如此潜能无限。斯莱特林的院长多弗朗明哥干脆地扣掉了格兰芬多八十分，但那是艾斯最心甘情愿的一次受罚。  
艾斯一边打量着简陋却整洁的木屋，一边坐进铺了破漏靠垫的扶手椅。掉漆的工作台上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，艾斯恍惚间有种回到魔药课地窖的错觉。萨博熟练地从没有标签的置物箱里拿出几瓶，又将它们一股脑倒进加热的坩埚里。艾斯看了一会儿就开始条件反射地犯困，直到萨博故意将一小瓶溶剂贴到他脸颊，冰凉的触感驱散了他的睡意。  
“这又是什么奇怪的药水？”  
萨博笑起来：“只是普通的清醒剂而已。格兰芬多今晚还有占星学吧？别又在躺椅上睡一整夜，我可不会再冒着扣分风险去教室捞人了。”  
“是观星椅太软了，”艾斯咕哝，把药剂放在手边，他准备晚餐后再喝掉它，“这么多药你不会搞混吗？”  
“各有各的臭味，”萨博耸肩，“我也知道最近我身上气味不怎么样。”  
“不，你一直都很好闻。”艾斯立刻说。  
萨博惊讶地看向他：“谢谢，不管是不是安慰，我都很高兴。”  
“当然不是！”  
萨博露出一个短促的笑容。他变戏法似的掏出一双崭新的手套，扣上了盛满各式药瓶的箱子：“我得去给神符马们送晚饭，你可以在这里待着。”  
艾斯本来想同行，可萨博说那股安抚神奇动物的药水气味很糟糕，考虑到艾斯晚间有课他最好乖乖呆在木屋。于是他只能百无聊赖地和一堆魔药待在一起。用手指在不同玻璃瓶上敲出一串音符之后，艾斯注意到一个放在教科书上的试剂瓶。  
它看上去和那些有明显磨痕的容器不同，崭新干净，瓶身还贴着手写体的标签，虽然艾斯完全读不懂如尼文——他只在萨博怀里看到过这门可怕的古代文字研究课本。玻璃瓶里盛着一种令人愉快的海蓝色溶液，让他想到风车巷的玛琪诺调配的蓝色夏威夷。艾斯本能地对这种柔和澄澈的颜色萌生好感，而那似乎并没拧紧的瓶盖里冒出的香味也应验了他的想法。  
魔药课上的理论知识他记住的寥寥无几，但朵丽儿曾说的一句话他记忆犹新——有美妙味道的魔药往往是成功的标志，起码它对你没坏处。  
艾斯拿起那个小巧饱满的玻璃瓶，蓝色液体晃动的色泽仿佛生出了魔力引诱着他。  
我只尝一口。  
他在心里发誓。  
  
  
15.  
萨博将满满一桶纯麦芽威士忌倒入马厩饮水槽后，名为安娜的神符马讨好地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。他抚摸着顺滑的鬃毛，心中有些愧疚，这是霍格沃茨豢养的飞马中唯一一匹尚未发情的单身母马了，甚平警告他错过交配期对马儿并不是好事。正因如此，他不得不向路飞的朋友求助，好做出能够促使神符马进入发情期的药水。  
他摸了摸口袋，心中一沉。他没带着那瓶药，难道还放在木屋的桌子上？  
他跑回木屋，房门才推开一半就被一股旋风刮倒在地。当沉重的肉体带着他一起撞在草地上，萨博才意识到这根本不是什么风，而是艾斯。  
“发生了什么？”躺在艾斯身下的萨博只能看到半片星空和一点点橘色灯光的木屋天花板，艾斯的呼吸很沉重，他凑近萨博的脖颈用力吸了口气，像要确认什么。  
“不是萨博？”  
艾斯的声音沙哑得吓人，萨博完全不知道短暂的十几分钟木屋里发生了什么。他紧张地扶住艾斯的头颅，试图拉开距离好看清对方的表情。  
“是我，怎么了？你看起来不对劲。”  
艾斯的喉咙里滚出一声呜咽。不安的预感爬满了萨博胸腔，他想退开一点距离，可对方察觉到了他的念头，抗拒地将脸埋在他颈窝。他感到艾斯挺拔的鼻尖不断磨蹭着自己衣领下的肌肤，短促交叠的呼吸弄得他有些发痒。  
“放松点，艾斯，”他将双手压在艾斯身上，像过去安慰敏感又逞强的兄弟那般轻柔地拍打对方的肩背，“我在这儿呢，发生什么事了？”  
艾斯深深吸了口气，炙热的吐息灌进萨博已然凌乱的衣领里，他打了个细小的颤。他从没告诉过艾斯，自己的后颈连接脊背那片儿相当敏感。  
“萨博？”  
“是我。”萨博耐心地说着，揉了揉艾斯乱糟糟的后发。  
确认了怀里的人是谁并没有让艾斯产生保持距离的想法，他反而变本加厉地把脑袋拱进萨博散开的金发和校袍里。看来对方是靠嗅觉辨认兄弟的，萨博心想，而他身上过多的遮掩药水令艾斯产生了困惑。  
“萨博……”  
“怎么回事，你中了复读咒吗？”萨博开了个玩笑，可艾斯没理。他尴尬地咳嗽两声，再次拍了拍艾斯的后背。  
“你这样我们根本没法好好交谈，先坐起来。”  
煎熬的沉默之后，艾斯似乎终于平静一点儿，他的声音闷闷地传出来：  
“我好难受。”  
萨博怀疑自己听错了，艾斯几乎从来不会用如此委屈的声线和他讲话——好吧除了他面临魔法史挂科向自己哭诉求救之外。  
“你怎么了？”萨博的声音再度紧张起来，他来回摸索，所幸没有发现艾斯身上有什么伤口。  
“我快烧起来了。”  
艾斯抬起头，向来意气风发的铁灰色眼眸此时湿漉漉的。萨博突然理解了占星学教室经常催生出许多情侣热吻的缘由，被这样盛满了星空的漂亮眼睛盯着，没人会在意教授口中的木卫一在什么方位。  
“烧起来？”  
萨博有点迟钝地重复道，手绕回艾斯胸前。那人升入四年级后身材锻炼得愈发养眼，连校服衬衫都懒得穿，只在宽大校袍下系条松垮的金红领带，就这么赤条条地展露他引人艳羡的肌肉。  
他摸了摸艾斯裸露的胸肌，确实比往常还要烫，他差点以为艾斯发烧了。  
“箱子里应该还有退烧的提神剂。”萨博说着，想推开艾斯去拿药，可后者紧张地抓住了他的手。  
“我喝了那个药水，”艾斯局促地说，“那个蓝色很好闻的……”  
萨博发出一声悲鸣。  
“艾斯！”他抓狂地瞪着那张可怜巴巴的脸，努力让自己的怒火不那么虚张声势：“那是配给安娜的催情药水！”  
“我知道，”艾斯瘪嘴，他的眼神让萨博想到撕碎了家里所有手纸后耷拉着耳朵的德牧，“我现在知道了……”  
萨博身体一僵，他们贴面搂在一起半天，他早该意识到挤在自己双腿间的不仅有艾斯的大腿，还有某个本不该硬着却精神焕发的器官。  
“我真该用防护咒在温室和马厩外面写上‘波特卡斯禁止入内’。”  
萨博疲惫地捂住眼睛。艾斯小心地掰开他的指头，继续用恳切的目光朝他的包容心发动攻击。  
“我错了，但萨博，我现在真的好难受，”他停顿了几秒，降低了分贝飞快说，“我快憋不住了。”  
萨博瞪大眼睛。可艾斯根本没给他准备的时间，那个用可怜表情和措辞重挫了他容忍底线的黑发兄弟再一次低下头，试探地吻上了他的嘴。  
  
  
16.  
萨博给木屋那扇破旧的房门施了点咒语，以免有人误入。他还想再设个无声咒，但艾斯已经不耐烦地将他推进座椅里。  
从门前那片草地转移到屋内花了相当长的一段时间，大部分消耗在两人孩子气的肢体博弈上。被药效占领大脑高地的艾斯显然不在乎来场星空下的刺激野战，可萨博还记得这片草坪是主塔楼通向观星台的捷径，而四年级的格兰芬多们即将去那里上课。  
年久失修的木椅硬邦邦的，坐垫也滑到地上。萨博吃痛地揉后腰，而艾斯没有了推搡的阻力，立刻畅通无阻地将手探入他的校袍。深秋夜凉，萨博已经套上了制服背心，领带也一丝不挂地坚守着主人的锁骨和脖颈。艾斯发出烦躁的哼声：“我想撕了它。”  
“不行。”  
萨博回绝得斩钉截铁。他已经接受了这个荒诞的现实——为自己意外喝了神奇动物特制催情药而性致勃发的好兄弟纾解欲望，毕竟他对这件事多少也有点责任，再说他也实在不忍心看艾斯胯间支着帐篷躺在观星椅上，格兰芬多今年被扣的分数够多了。  
“可我摸不到你。”艾斯委屈地在他头顶上方哼哼唧唧。  
萨博从没想过神符马的催情药还能激发人类的撒娇潜能，也许事后他可以将此情报作为一笔筹码跟特拉法尔加交换更高级的魔药。  
“我来摸你，”萨博安抚他，就好像眼前的黑发少年不是他心有灵犀的兄弟，而是一只性欲难耐急需抚慰的大猫，“嘿，别乱动！”  
可艾斯不肯听他的。被人工情欲冲昏头脑的格兰芬多擅自挤进萨博的双腿间，他似乎终于放弃了将严丝合缝的制服从萨博身上剥掉，转而去抓后者的腰带。他毫无章法的拉扯奏效了，白衬衫的下摆被凌乱地翻出来，在萨博阻止前他将手指伸进了裤缝里。  
“我们是要解决你的问题，不是我——”  
萨博吸了口气。艾斯的手烫得惊人，而修长的食指自说自话地探入内裤边缘，隔着皮肉磨蹭萨博的胯骨。  
“我就是在解决问题。”  
艾斯嘟囔，他把鼻尖埋进萨博蓬松的金发里。萨博只要稍微抬起眼皮就能看到近在咫尺的喉结弧线。他被对方吞咽的动作传染，也下意识地吞了吞口水。艾斯弯下身子，亲吻从萨博头顶的发旋延伸到前额、鼻梁和嘴唇。算上之前那个毫无征兆的啃咬，这是他们第二次接吻了。萨博又一次尝到一股微妙的甜涩味道，或许那正是催情药，这个猜想令他的身体僵硬起来。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
艾斯似乎误会了他紧张的理由，失落地问。  
萨博无法在这样的注视下说出任何与残忍挂钩的字眼。他决定放任自己在这个场合说点真心话。  
“其实还挺不错的，”他故作轻快地笑了笑，“如果你不是像要吃肉那样用力咬我嘴唇的话。”  
得到理想答复的艾斯卸下了局促的桎梏，伸出舌头的亲吻变得激烈而难以忍耐，萨博试图在唇舌交缠中夺回一些主动权，可他忘了艾斯的手还待在自己的裤子里。性器被陌生触感包裹的刺激让他几乎尖叫起来。  
“萨博，”艾斯又开始用那种黏糊糊又让人难以拒绝的语气说话，“我想和你做。”  
“那只是媚药导致的性冲动，” 萨博竭力维持冷静的口吻，他捏着艾斯的手臂，企图将那只手从自己内裤中抽出来，“射出来就行了，不、代表要插——唔……”   
艾斯像野兽鉴别猎物品质般用牙齿研磨萨博的嘴唇。他察觉到萨博的退意，便用手枕在对方后颈，大拇指温柔地按在鼓动的颈动脉上。他伸进内裤的手指滑入囊袋间的缝隙，覆着薄茧的指腹捋过系带，推开皮褶，恶作剧地堵在铃口反复摩挲。  
这混蛋真的很懂得如何用抚摸激发快感，萨博腹诽，他该给他的好兄弟颁发个自慰达人的称号，最好镶在格兰芬多公共休息室的入口。  
自己的性器在别的同性手里硬得飞快，实在不是件体面的现实。但那可是艾斯，萨博心知肚明，哪怕对方是个毫无经验的新手，他也会没出息地迅速充血。  
在艾斯熟练的撸动中他已经在快感的高峰摇摇欲坠，爆发的临界点在那片炙热的掌心中若隐若现了，萨博放纵自己张开双腿，以相当不雅的姿势迎接即将到来的高潮。可艾斯并没有如他所愿，包围茎体的暖意突然消失，只有顶端断断续续吐出的津液沿着柱身缓缓流下。萨博愣愣地睁开眼，看着自己坚挺的性器空虚地杵在下腹。   
“你……”他把粗口的关键词咽回去，恶狠狠地瞪着罪魁祸首，“这就是你所谓的‘解决’？”  
艾斯出神地盯着他的胯下，萨博不用看都知道他的目光落在哪儿。这让他的怒火骤变成羞耻，他想用校袍遮掩一下不堪的下体，可艾斯忽然抽出魔杖，对着他的校服长裤念了个消失咒。  
萨博到底爆了粗口。他的屁股就这么赤裸裸地暴露在空气里，稀薄的体液淌过高挺的阴茎汇聚在身下的木椅上，他恐怕再也无法保持平常心地坐这张椅子了！  
而艾斯，这个笑容性感的万恶之源，似乎在为自己成功施放了高级咒语而洋洋自得。他兴高采烈地把魔杖丢到一边，蹲下身，钻到尚未反应过来的萨博的腿间，用肩膀顶起了后者光裸的双腿。  
萨博的后脑勺磕在椅背上，他发出夹带着羞恼呻吟的咒骂，可这完全打击不了渐入佳境的艾斯。他扯开自己的制服裤子，充血的阴茎气势昂扬地弹出来，龟头恰好蹭过萨博被迫张开的臀缝。  
萨博衡量着抵在自己臀部的性器，夸张的尺寸让机敏冷静的拉文克劳慌了神。现在他完全确定，配给飞马的催情药剂量对人类而言实在过猛了。  
艾斯跪在地上，他已经没有额外耐心度过慢条斯理的肉体对接环节了，被愈发强烈的药效折磨的肉柱胀得发痛，他想自己现在的面目一定很狰狞，否则为何萨博看向自己的眼神带着恐慌。  
这让他有些受伤，可被魔药唤醒的冲动很快吞噬了心底残留的那点惆怅缱绻的少年心事。他把脸埋进金发兄弟的颈窝，不愿看到对方惊吓或痛苦的神情。他遵循本能地挺着胯部，阴茎凶狠地捅向萨博毫无抵抗的会阴和后穴。他的心情越来越焦躁，无处宣泄的性欲海浪般层层堆叠，他快被冲垮了。  
“我就不该指望磕了媚药的家伙。”  
萨博在他耳边叹气。艾斯感觉怀里的人有一瞬间要从他双臂中逃开。他茫然地从萨博肩头抬起脸，后者似乎从工作台上拿了玻璃瓶，正以极豪迈的方式往手心倾倒瓶中液体。  
下一秒，一种柔软冰凉的触感包裹了他燥热的性器。那是一种舒适又磨人的爱抚，被迅速抚慰的艾斯撒娇般扭动脑袋，贴着萨博的脖颈发出满足的哼声。  
“我爱你……”  
他像得到充分宠爱的猫咪，餍足地喟叹。萨博的动作一滞，在艾斯从性欲沼泽中挣脱出来察觉他的异常之前，他短促地笑了笑。  
那笑声轻得像落叶，却在艾斯心头划出一道豁口。  
“这可真是神奇的药，我都怀疑它是加强版迷情剂了。”  
艾斯直起身，他想反驳什么，可萨博仿佛预判了他的动作，抢先一步亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“进来吧，只会横冲直撞的笨蛋。”  
  
  
17.  
当丢斯看到翘了课的好友和他形影不离的金发兄弟出现在格兰芬多公共休息室时并不意外。艾斯无故缺席十有八九跟萨博脱不了干系，还有几成可能归咎于他们更擅长惹是生非的弟弟。  
萨博也许是唯一进入狮院休息室而完全不突兀的别院学生了，毕竟他比身边那位格兰芬多更能清楚记住胖夫人画像的古怪口令。他率先钻入洞口，又挥了挥手将艾斯拽进来。  
深夜的休息室光线昏暗，丢斯只能勉强看清他俩的身影，艾斯看起来有些怪怪的。直到两人走近，丢斯才发现艾斯根本不是直立行走，而是以一种奇怪的倾斜姿态漂浮过来。  
察觉到他询问的眼神，萨博翻了个白眼。  
“他突然睡着，我懒得搬，就用悬浮咒了。”  
萨博的声音有点哑，火光在他脸上投下浓厚的阴影，他看上去十分疲惫……还有点难以言喻的沉重。丢斯忽然注意到，萨博的着装也很不自然，作为一个行走的标准校园着装模板，萨博此刻的打扮可以说不堪入目了。他居然会在校袍下面穿旧了的运动裤，而且上身还是板正的衬衫制服。  
直觉告诉丢斯，他们之间发生了什么，但他本能地不想开口。  
萨博挥舞魔杖，艾斯倒栽葱地飞进了男生休息室。即使这位拉文克劳心情不好，也还是将他熟睡的兄弟精准投掷到了自己的睡床上。他冲丢斯点了点头，风一般离开了安静的休息室。  
丢斯回到男寝，艾斯正好在床上翻了个身，咕哝了一声“萨博”。  
他以为艾斯还没睡，便走到床边轻声说：“萨博已经走了。”  
他后悔自己走了过去，因为他听到睡梦中的艾斯喃喃的下一句话：  
“我真的喜欢你……”  
  
  
18.  
礼堂清晨的早餐时间从六点半开始，罗几乎是最早那一批光顾的学生。他喜欢在安静环境就餐，尤其是能够避开吵闹格兰芬多——偶尔还有某个拉文克劳——的宝贵时段。  
萨博的出现扰乱了他的好心情，但他很快发现经常和那人黏在一起的两个格兰芬多并没有同行，这姑且算是能应付的麻烦。  
“嗨，路飞的朋友。”  
萨博径直坐到他对面，眼前的空餐盘立刻变出一堆和式早餐。罗已经放弃和他纠结称呼的问题，反正在这个脑袋不怎么灵光的拉文克劳眼里，自己永远摆脱不了“路飞”的前缀。  
“有一点问题，”他盯着罗的眼睛，“如果……人喝了给飞马的催情药会有什么后遗症吗？”  
罗扬起了眉毛。他看得出来萨博很尴尬，但仍竭力维持着惯有的冷静风度。他仔细端详萨博，从蓬松的金发，到面容五官，再到脖颈。  
“你今天没戴学校的领结，”罗意味深长地说，“而是更高的领巾。”  
萨博脸上闪过一丝窘迫，他咬了咬牙：“是我不小心喝了。”  
“这不可能，”罗果断说道，似乎得意于对方竟会落入自己的语言陷阱，“人服用了药水中的‘独活草粉末’，会有头发变粉色的副作用。”  
萨博面不改色，好像刚才说谎被戳破的不是他：“还有其他症状吗？”  
罗耸了耸肩：“那可是给神符马的药水，我还不会丧心病狂到用人类做实验。不过如果有真实案例，我会很乐意倾听。”  
“变粉色的副作用要怎么消除？”  
“通常状态隔天就能恢复。”  
“谢了，”萨博站起来，他眼前的早餐一口都没碰，这可真是反常，“如果你看到有谁的头发变成了粉色，请……假装无事发生。之后我会告诉你一切关于人体误服的反应。”  
罗爽快地答应了他的条件。  
  
艾斯的灾难从醒来那一刻就开始了。起初他不知道为什么同寝室的男生会看着他捧腹大笑，直到他走进盥洗室，被镜子里火焰一般大红色的头发吓了一跳。  
他不知道发生了什么，但他知道恐怕跟昨天喝下的那瓶药有关。  
想到那瓶药，他的心就沉到了胃里。被药效控制的身体完全依循本能做事，他简直像个发情的野兽把萨博当泄欲工具。那张可怜的木椅在做爱途中就散了架，他们只得趴在地上继续放荡的抽插仪式。他根本数不清自己在萨博身体里射了多少，又顶着对方高潮了几回，他只记得萨博光裸的后背在眼前抽动，他不断在上面咬出红肿的痕迹，像统计战果般气势汹汹。记忆断在最后一次交换体位之后，他好像终于摆脱了药效的魔爪，恋恋不舍地离开了萨博身体，他想要再从对方身上索求最后一个吻的，可……他怎么着来着？完全不记得了。  
早上萨博没有像往常那样在胖夫人画像外等他，他以为萨博睡过头了，便心情忐忑地在拉文克劳的塔楼走廊坐着。直到克尔拉告诉他萨博早就去了教室，还忘了拿课本委托自己捎带。艾斯这才后知后觉，对方并不想见自己。  
更糟糕的是格兰芬多今天第一节课是魔药学，而艾斯为了等萨博又迟到了。他只能顶着火红色的乱发垂头丧气地走进教室，在朵丽儿玩味的目光中寻找所剩无几的空座。  
“看来波特卡斯先生度过了相当滋润的一晚，”朵丽儿性情豪放，对学生开起玩笑来也不留情面，“我猜猜，你服用了有独活草的药水，那可真是一剂猛药啊。”  
艾斯的脸已经快和他头发一样红了。  
“偷看他的姑娘们别笑了，显然你们格兰芬多的大众情人已经心有所属。”  
艾斯一愣，脱口而出：“您怎么知道？”  
他顾不得教室里倒吸冷气声和细小的哀鸣，迫切而求知地望着博学的魔药课教授，仿佛她的话会将他从深渊拉入天堂。  
朵丽儿被他的表情逗得哈哈大笑，她轻挥魔杖，黑板上浮现出一串关于独活草的陈述：“这种草有趣得很，普通服用只会有头发变粉的副作用，但如果有心上人在场，就会有迷情剂一样的效果。”  
“可我的头发是大红色？”  
见多识广的魔药学教授冲他眨了眨眼：“那当然是因为，发色体现了爱的程度。”  
  
罗在午休的主塔走廊再一次被萨博拦截，他显然刚经历了一场狂奔，见到罗的瞬间就冲过去抓住他的前襟：“你不是说头发只是变粉色吗？可他——那头发变成大红色了！”  
罗在心中翻了个白眼，这哑谜根本没必要再打下去，短短一个上午，整座霍格沃茨的人都知道有位格兰芬多的头发变成了火一般的大红色。  
“你该问他本人，而不是一个无辜的配药者。”  
萨博语塞，他已经在众多人口中听过无数关于红头发雀斑帅哥的传言，什么被人灌下强力迷情剂、爱上注定悲剧的神奇动物（拜托这是什么鬼东西）、被求而不得的幽灵施加诅咒、还有传播最盛的，为了向心上人证明自己傲视群雄而喝下禁药的后遗症。  
流言越是夸张，他越是不知道该以什么状态面对艾斯。恐怕那人已经被大家嘲笑到麻木了，可他这个当事人却始终没有露面。  
突然，走廊另一端钻出一个顶着艳丽红色头发的高挑学生，对方似乎发现了萨博，立刻高呼着他的名字百米冲刺过来。  
所有人的目光都追随着那人转向萨博，他像被使了定身术，一动不动地杵在原地，直到红发少年跑到他面前。  
“这可真红。”萨博下意识地说，艾斯不好意思地笑了笑。经过一上午的调侃，他已经有些习惯这头红发了。  
“的确，像火一样。”他自嘲着拽了拽头发，想要营造出火苗乱窜的效果。萨博失笑，伸手将他乱糟糟的红发压下去。  
“很好看，像火一样迷人。”他认真道。  
艾斯的雀斑也隐隐浮出红晕，他吸了口气，一眨不眨地盯着萨博。  
“我知道为什么会变红了。”  
这还真稀奇，萨博心想，我都不知道呢。  
艾斯握住他尚未来得及收回的手，熟悉的炙热感再次包裹了萨博，让他难以抑制地想到了昨夜发生的一切。  
他怀疑自己的脸也开始红了。  
“因为我喜欢你，”艾斯仿佛在礼堂许下诺言般郑重地说道，“跟什么药水都无关，只是因为我喜欢，不，因为我爱你，萨博。”  
他一口气说完，这才有点害羞地拽了下红彤彤的刘海：“不过我恐怕的确不太适合红色。”  
“你知道吗？红发雀斑是最稀有的人种，尤其是帅哥。”  
萨博把艾斯摆弄发梢的手拨开，指尖拂过浅褐色的雀斑：“而我是拥有世界上最帅的红发雀斑男人的人。”  
艾斯弯起眼睛：“但他明天就不是了。”  
“那又怎样，反正我是最幸运的那个。”  
艾斯搂住他的腰，不知何时走廊上已经只剩他们两人。  
“这可难说，我才是。”  
注定没有答案的无聊争执终结在他们的唇齿之间，他们都坚信自己才是最幸运的那个被爱者。  
-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 能力有限，火焰杯项目直接挪用了原作，食用请留意。

19.  
艾斯四年级的暑假过得不怎么样。  
首先他花费了整整一个月的时间含着一片曼德拉草叶子，那是成为阿尼马格斯的第一步，在下个满月到来之前他都不能吐出那片几乎快烂掉的该死的草叶。而八月底据说会有暴风雨，又是他进行接下来步骤的关键条件，因此整个夏天艾斯都不得不把自己关在风车巷的简陋小屋里。  
路飞跟同伴们约好去南海的珍珠沙滩度假。至于萨博，他那位刚刚心意相通不足半年的亲爱恋人，居然抛下他去白土之岛北边的山谷看火龙。其实这不能怪萨博无情无义——他原本买了两人的往返车票，打算乘坐骑士巴士一路欣赏风景去戈壁荒漠——可艾斯想趁着假期展开他的阿尼马格斯计划，于是萨博只能惋惜地退掉了其中一份。  
“如果需要的话，我也可以留在风车巷。”萨博临出发前再次表达意愿，尽管龙群回迁是难得一遇的景观，但把男朋友独自丢在家里也未免过于残忍了。更何况，他深知艾斯是那种宁可寂寞到死也憋着不肯开口妥协的脾气，尤其当对方知道自己很期待这次旅行后。  
“不用，”果不其然，艾斯立刻就拒绝了，甚至还朝萨博露出一个灿烂的笑容，生怕他仍有后顾之忧，“机会难得，我得抓紧研究变身的方法，等开学后就更难了。”  
萨博叹了口气，轻轻地搂住坐在床榻上的恋人，并保证自己会多寄些信和照片回来。  
一只巴掌大小的浑圆猫头鹰叽叽喳喳地从萨博的手提行李箱里蹦出来，亲昵地蹭了蹭艾斯的手指。  
“你带着它了。”艾斯开心地揉搓猫头鹰圆滚滚的头顶。那并不是一只真正的活物，而是艾斯在霍格莫德村魔法道具店发现的一件储物钥匙扣。据说它可以吞下任何钱币，等需要时再将储物裹在蛋壳里排出来。  
“当然，毕竟那是你送我的生日礼物。”萨博笑了笑，他对一枚钥匙施了缩小咒，然后塞进不怎么情愿的猫头鹰的嘴里。  
“看到它的时候我就想到了你，”艾斯指向故意睁圆的眼睛，被萨博捶了下肩，“不过你是不是喂给它太多东西了？好重。”  
“应该是因为我给它塞了块魔法水晶，”萨博挥舞魔杖，那些像礼装一样正式繁复的衣物自动打成卷儿排进行李箱，“这家伙脾气不好的时候就会胡乱下蛋，我只能全都敲开了再把不需要的塞回去，那太耗费魔力了。所以得给它配个充能的道具。”  
艾斯颠了颠宛如圆球的钥匙链，由衷怀疑附加在挂坠上的悬浮魔法能否支撑它飞离地面。他用手指抚摸它仿真的羽毛，猫头鹰餍足地眯起眼。由于内嵌了魔法水晶的缘故，猫头鹰会对施咒者亲密的人表现出同样友善的态度。艾斯心里泛起甜蜜的满足感。  
“我得走了，哇哦，”萨博从艾斯掌中拎起猫头鹰，似乎也惊诧于它的重量，“看来不用担心蓬蓬被山谷的大风刮跑了。”  
蓬蓬是艾斯灵光乍现给猫头鹰起的名字，源于萨博名字颠倒后的叠词，原意是乱蓬蓬的头发。显然，萨博和这只魔法小鸟都挺满意这称呼的。  
“再见，玩得开心，最好能给我带点酷炫的纪念品。”艾斯不舍地跟到门口。萨博笑眯眯地亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“我会想你的。”  
艾斯忍不住又从恋人唇瓣上讨了个绵长的吻：“我已经开始想你了。”  
  
孤独的假期或许令人沮丧，但还不至于沦落到糟糕的地步。暑假接近尾声时，艾斯翻看萨博用麻瓜相机或魔法摄像器拍到的照片——虽然飞龙很酷但他还是将优先的相册簿空位留给了笑容明媚的男朋友——并满心期待地倒数着兄弟们归来团聚的日子。玛琪诺告诉他附近的岛屿城镇在举行晚夏祭典，也许他可以去那儿散散心，顺便品尝小岛特有的海鲜。  
艾斯兴高采烈去了，甚至还敲定了一个能看到海景的民宿，等萨博回来之后他们或许可以在那儿度过浪漫的一夜。可回程时暴风雨提前来临，为了能顺利完成变身仪式的下一步骤，他必须赶在闪电划破苍穹之前回家。然而事与愿违，摆渡船遭遇了奇怪的海浪，被卡在了和港口只有几公里距离的地方。船员们惊慌失措，徒劳地敲打求救装置，只有艾斯发现了躲在船底的奇怪生物。他从图鉴上见过那种充满攻击性的神奇动物，萨博曾说想摆脱它最好使用昏迷咒。  
为了避免整座船都被打翻、无辜人被巨浪和神奇动物吞噬的命运，艾斯掏出了魔杖。幸好没有人看到他在暴雨中的小动作。可艾斯到底也没能赶上变身仪式。他刚回到风车巷，一封吼叫信便从信箱里钻出来，暴跳如雷地痛斥他违反了未成年巫师魔法条例。  
之后，艾斯就被卡普押着去魔法部接受处分，多亏校长白胡子的及时介入，声色俱厉地向那群装腔作势的官员强调了艾斯解救一整船麻瓜的功劳。最终将功补过，他的处罚被压到了最低。  
“很遗憾，波特卡斯先生，接下来一学年你将被剥夺任何比赛的参赛资格。”  
这个判决结果令艾斯十分消沉，但当萨博归来后听完他垂头丧气的复述，反而笑着拍打他的肩：“你该庆幸今年三强争霸赛顶替了魁地奇，我猜你肯定不想刚任职队长就被迫坐一整年冷板凳吧？”  
艾斯瘪嘴，可金发兄弟的安慰确实缓解了他的坏心情，他打起精神拌嘴：“那你也该庆幸我让你有机会成为参赛者。”  
“嘿，”萨博挑眉，“就算没禁赛，赢的也会是我。”  
艾斯不客气地笑起来：“等火焰杯吐出你的名字再说吧！”  
  
  
20.  
当燃烧着蓝色火焰的奖杯吐出奥特卢克·萨博的名字时，大家似乎并不惊讶。毫无疑问，这位刚升入五年级就成为学生会主席热门候选人的拉文克劳级长有着强劲可靠的实力。尽管另一位强有力竞争者被禁赛了，但艾斯本人看上去比萨博还要开心。他在众人欢呼中冲过去给了恋人一个热情的拥抱，并飞快地亲吻对方的耳朵。路飞也想扑过去，被眼疾手快的娜美按回座位上。  
霍格沃茨的学生们显然相当习惯这个场面，而那些正为了英俊参赛者和俊朗雀斑少年心悸的外校姑娘们都惊讶地合不拢嘴。  
“怎么样？”萨博无视周围目光，得意地在艾斯耳边说：“我说到做到吧？”  
“我就知道你会成功。”艾斯开心地搂着萨博的腰，如果不是有那么多掌握扣分权力的教授咄咄逼人地盯着，他恨不得抱住对方原地转圈。  
香克斯在礼堂门口拍起巴掌，招呼参赛者们去隔壁厅堂开会。  
艾斯很想多看几眼，但他如今已是格兰芬多的级长，不能再像过去那般随心所欲。他朝回首的萨博挥了挥手，扭头示意低年级后辈们跟随他前往塔楼。  
  
接下来一段时间，学生们都在热切讨论着即将到来的第一场火焰杯比赛。主办方没有透露什么信息，只是宣布首个项目定在十一月下旬进行。  
比起争霸赛，五年级的学生们还有很多其他需要考虑的问题，比如学年结束时的普通巫师等级考试、未来的职业规划、以及，圣诞舞会要邀请谁作为自己的舞伴。  
艾斯倒是不愁最后一个，自从他俩以相当高调的姿态出柜后，整座学校都知道拉文克劳那位麻瓜出身的尖子生是格兰芬多魁地奇王牌的男朋友了。由于萨博是霍格沃茨的参赛代表，他将和外校另外两位参赛者一起携舞伴跳开场的一支舞。艾斯有点担心这个，他不希望让自己的恋人出糗，可他唯一接触过与舞蹈沾边的只有风车巷酒吧里醉鬼们的滑稽舞姿。  
“我可以教你。”萨博笑得很开心，而这让艾斯更加窘迫，他可是鼓足勇气才跟对方说出自己心事的！  
“那你最好穿双快退休的鞋，我怕你会因为我踩了你的宝贝皮鞋发火。”  
“我才没那么小心眼，”萨博撇嘴，“你弄坏我东西的次数还少吗？要不要我提醒你，去年喝了催情药的你是怎么把我的校裤变到你被窝里的？”  
艾斯挠了挠头，露出个讨好乖巧的笑容：“那可是我第一次成功施放消失咒呢，虽然我不怎么记得了。”  
“那我该谢谢你没把别的东西弄消失，”萨博吐槽他，顺便将面前写满古代如尼文的长羊皮纸卷起来，“对了，你今天没做那个？”  
艾斯知道萨博指的是什么。八月份与暴风闪电失之交臂后，他不得不继续在日升日落时重复念咒的惯例，以等待下一次雷雨来临。这是非常枯燥且难以持续的仪式，可在某些课程上大大咧咧的艾斯却展现出惊人的韧性和持久力。萨博喜欢这样的艾斯，也坚信他可以顺利成为阿尼马格斯。  
“当然做了，我今天又在念咒时感到了那个陌生心跳，”艾斯兴致勃勃地将手按在胸口，好像他现在仍能感受到两种不同频率的心脏跃动似的，“比之前更强烈。”  
“那我还有个好消息，”萨博也被他的喜悦所传染，“晚餐前我观察了云层，明天会有一场暴风雨。”  
艾斯发出小声的欢呼，兴奋地握紧了拳头：“我已经迫不及待了！”  
“到时候我会在不远处等着你，”萨博微笑道，他早就答应过对方要做见证成功的第一人，“就选在魁地奇球场前面的空地怎么样？”  
  
  
21.  
萨博的预测是正确的。翌日从清晨开始就下起了暴雨，艾斯直接翘掉了一堂草药课等待闪电降临的时刻。  
萨博也跟他一同溜出了主城堡，前往通向西北角球场的空旷草地。萨博用魔杖变出了一注透明屏障避雨，艾斯捏了捏他的手指便转身冲进暴雨中。黑发少年的身影很快被灰白的雨幕吞噬了，萨博只能在狂暴的电闪雷鸣中焦灼地等待着。  
不知过了多久，在又一道电光划破天空时，一个矫健的黑色影子从雨中钻出来。萨博下意识地握紧魔杖，还没来得及收回透明伞，就被气势汹汹的来者撞倒在地。  
豆大的雨滴砸在他脸上，视野顿时模糊一片，他只能勉强看出压在胸口的是一只黑色的野兽，漆黑如墨的毛发被雨水冲刷得熨帖在肌肉上，强劲有力的前爪摁在他肩头，另一只爪子拍了拍他的额头。  
要被禁林野兽生吞了的念头在萨博脑中一闪而过，但那头黑豹并没有在雨中大快朵颐的兴趣，只是用微凉的鼻尖蹭他湿透了的头发脸颊和颈窝。  
这种奇妙的熟悉感让萨博灵光乍现：“艾斯？”  
黑豹发出一声低吼，与神奇动物相处的经验告诉萨博，那至少不是愤怒或暴躁的反应。雨越下越大，黑豹弓起身，似乎想把萨博的脑袋罩在身下。他的余光瞥见豹子左前肢有一道不自然的痕迹，他伸手去摸，是印在血肉里的斜十字疤。他立刻想到艾斯去麻瓜刺青店做的纹身，萨博再次念出恋人的名字，这次不再是疑问句。  
“艾斯，你成功了！”  
黑豹满意地用脑袋拱了拱他的下巴，他感到一股与冰冷雨水不同的湿热爬上了喉结，甚至还有一点尖锐的压迫感。他并不觉得恐惧，血液却在四肢百骸沸腾起来。他畅快地大笑，用力搂紧了黑豹的脖颈，胡乱将吻落在湿漉漉的皮毛上。  
“这太棒了！你绝对是最酷的阿尼马格斯！”  
黑豹折起前肢，好让躯体与身下的金发少年贴得更紧。萨博能感到强有力的心跳撞击着他的胸腔，猫科动物的热度与恋人偏高的体温一脉相承，他简直怀疑自己会在黑豹身下燃烧起来。他感到变成豹子的艾斯在不厌其烦地舔舐自己裸露的肌肤，像在慢条斯理地清洁心仪的猎物。  
“你会吃了我吗？”萨博大声问道，雨水灌进喉咙，他边咳嗽边笑起来。金发拉文克劳的声音几乎被雨声淹没，可黑豹敏锐地抖了抖耳朵。刚成功的阿尼马格斯吃了不能说话的亏，艾斯露出半截獠牙，仿佛在无声反驳恋人荒诞的念头。可他低估了对方的大胆无畏，竟直接将手伸进他半张的嘴里。萨博挑衅地摸了摸尖牙，又将手指按在猛兽的舌头上，他继续火上浇油：  
“如果是你的话，我很乐意。”   
黑豹合拢嘴，就这么含住了他整只手。尖利的兽牙浅浅咬着他的皮肉，湿软的舌尖舔过脆弱的掌根和指尖。他确信艾斯不会伤他一丝一毫，就像艾斯也深知他会毫无保留地将他交予自己。他注意到变身后的艾斯瞳仁成了澄净的金色。他着迷地凝视着，甚至没有意识到对方用舌头推回了他的手。  
黑豹烦躁地在他头顶转了一圈，咬起被萨博遗忘的魔杖丢到他手边，又舔了一口他湿乎乎的金发。  
长久以来的默契让他明白了对方的意思，不想感冒就别傻待在雨里。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼看着黑豹后退几步，墨色的毛发逐渐消退，变回手链、校袍和蜜色的肌肤。  
“我们现在最好别一起去级长盥洗室换衣服。”萨博冷静地说道，目光锁在艾斯迅速被打湿的宽松长袍。吸足了雨水的布料紧贴在他身上，勾勒出黑发格兰芬多健美的肌肉线条。  
“我怕我会忍不住跟你做。”  
“那就做。”艾斯才不在乎地点场合，但他忽然想起什么，指了指禁林的方向：“不过在那之前，你先跟我过去一趟。”  
萨博不解地看着他。他们已经翘掉了一整节课，如果再不及时回去，即使是级长也难逃扣分的命运。  
“来就是了。”艾斯不由分说地拽住他的手，萨博只能匆忙变出一个更大的透明伞，罩在已经湿透的两人头顶。  
浸泡在雨中的禁林格外安静。他们走了几条探险时发现的捷径，来到林中一小片空地边缘。即使下着暴雨，这里居然还有人，他们似乎在看守什么东西，三座铁笼被围上了厚厚的帷幔，但缝隙中不时钻出的火光在阴沉的雨天格外醒目。  
与火龙打过交道的萨博立刻猜到了笼里的生物，也明白了艾斯的意图。  
“正巧有三个铁笼，看守像是魔法部的傲罗，”艾斯趴在萨博耳边小声道，“显然这和比赛有关。”  
“谢谢你，艾斯，”萨博侧过脸，刚才艾斯贴近他耳语时候发梢的水滑进了他的脖子里，他忍不住轻吻恋人的鬓角，“我会赢下这一场。”  
  
  
22.  
就像两人猜测那样，三强争霸赛的第一个项目便是从火龙眼皮底下获取金蛋。这绝对不是件轻松的事，萨博很清楚火龙的脾性，越是人声鼎沸越会狂躁不安，如果还有人觊觎它翼下的龙蛋，那就是惹火烧身。  
参赛勇士们通过抓阄明确了出场顺序和面临的火龙品种。萨博运气不太好，抽到了性格暴躁的德雷斯罗萨长吻龙。德姆斯特朗的参赛者发出幸灾乐祸的大笑，相比之下布斯巴顿的卡文迪许还比较客气，只是同情地摇了摇头，并祝他好运。  
最先踏入战场的是卡文迪许。他没有花费多少时间就拿到了龙蛋，帐篷外爆发出欢呼。  
下一个是有巨人血统的巴杰斯，萨博不怎么喜欢他，这个自称冠军的家伙喜欢处处挑他和卡文迪许的刺，仿佛激怒别人就是他的人生乐趣。他的比赛时间也不长，只是观众席的反馈有些两极分化，萨博能听到夹在喝彩中的嘘声。他旁敲侧击地询问工作人员，对方只是皱着眉头说，巴杰斯用黑魔法刺伤了火龙的眼睛。  
萨博走进比赛场地，这儿原本是绿茵草坪，现在被魔法布置成火山岩浆。身形巨大的树蜂朝他发出愤怒的咆哮，但萨博一点也不慌张，他在白土之岛的山谷看过更暴戾的雌性火龙，只因为有偷猎者抢走了她的龙蛋。他望了一眼看台，挂着霍格沃茨图腾的观众席上坐满了人，厚重的冬季校袍和五颜六色的围巾让他无法辨认艾斯在哪儿，但他还是冲乌泱泱的人群绽开一个明朗的笑容。  
他忽然有点理解每次魁地奇比赛前，艾斯总要扬起脑袋张望拉文克劳瞭望塔的行为了。  
相比前两位勇士，萨博的进展并不快，但足够惊心动魄。他收起了魔杖，做出和平谦卑的姿态，只用肢体动作和语言耐心地与火龙单方面交流。有几次火焰擦着他的衣服飞过去，他听到观众们的惊呼，但旋即就转变为惊喜的叹息。他没有施展魔咒，也没有借助道具，就这么堂而皇之地踏入了长吻龙的领地，甚至在对方的注视中拿起了那颗金灿灿的蛋。  
“我得借用它一阵，可以吗？” 他欠着身，温柔地询问道。  
坐在遥远观众席上的人们并不知道他在说什么，可火龙竟然收起了双翼，静静地目送他走出比赛场地。  
滞后的欢呼声震耳欲聋，艾斯拍得手掌发麻，连喉咙都喊哑了。他真想就这么跳下看台，给恋人一个充满激情与爱意的拥抱。难怪每当他赢得魁地奇比赛时飞到萨博身边，对方都恨不得把整个身子探出看台与他拥吻。如果现在他手上有飞天扫帚，大概早就冲过去劫走那位人群中的焦点人物了。  
  
  
23.  
去年圣诞节的时候，艾斯收到了玛琪诺寄来的礼物，拆开包裹时围观的萨博和路飞都羡慕得大呼小叫——那是一件隐形斗篷，对于热衷冒险的男孩们来说这简直是天赐的无价之宝。但艾斯对这件礼物有些芥蒂，玛琪诺在来信中坦言那本就是他母亲露玖的遗物，只是之前寄放在她那里。  
 _“她希望这件斗篷能成为你精彩人生的一点助力。”_  
玛琪诺在信的结尾复述道。艾斯很清楚，本为麻瓜的母亲不可能轻易得到这样一件堪称神器的魔法斗篷，显然是他生父送的。如果再提早几年，艾斯绝不肯使用曾属于那个男人的东西，但在霍格沃茨的经历让他成熟起来。尽管他依旧无法原谅那个人，可他不会再盲目地拒绝一切。  
“我会比你更好地发挥它的价值。”他在心中如此发誓。  
  
萨博在工作日的晚餐后钻进了格兰芬多的公共休息室，还不忘和祝贺他首战告捷的胖夫人寒暄几句。昏昏欲睡的艾斯见到他就立即从沙发上弹起来，他们心照不宣地交换一个眼神，艾斯跑回寝室拿东西，萨博则装模作样地为低年级的格兰芬多们解答魔药学难题。  
两人没在休息室久留，艾斯一回来他们就迫不及待地走出塔楼。再过不久就是宵禁时间，为了避免被管理员抓回去，他们钻进了宽大的隐形斗篷里。自从有了这件神器，他们对校园禁区的探索热情可谓水涨船高。没有人会对打着“禁止入内”的标签无动于衷，尤其当那个人姓波特卡斯或奥特卢克的时候。  
争霸赛的第二个项目在明年的二月份，而现在正是熬过艰难期末考后的圣诞假期，所有人都变得懒懒散散，就连教授和管理员也有些漫不经心。这恰是探险的绝佳时期。他们躲在隐形斗篷之下，趁深夜溜出寝室四处溜达，甚至还从沙鳄的宝库偷来昂贵草药送给被巴杰斯弄伤眼睛的火龙。艾斯对变身的技巧掌握得愈发熟练，有些难以进入的区域就由他变成黑豹钻入，再给披着隐形衣的萨博打开一条通道。  
“看来这差不多就是八楼的所有房间了。”  
萨博借着手提油灯的光在一张羊皮纸上涂涂改改，他在绘制霍格沃茨的地图。这所大得过分的魔法学校为学生提供的平面图根本无法满足他旺盛的好奇心，从入学起他就一直在揣摩那些有自主意识的楼梯尽头隐藏着什么秘密房间，塔顶阁楼里有哪些暗室，地窖的活板门又连通什么地方。  
艾斯变回了人形，打着哈欠靠在他肩上：“这里明明是限制区域最多的楼层，但意外没什么意思。”  
萨博拨弄了一下钻进他衣领的黑卷发，以免撒娇的恋人阻碍他画出笔直的边框线。  
“我猜还有密室，也许我们没触发机关。”  
“最好是有个真正的密室。这样我们就不用每次都得趁深夜溜去级长盥洗室了。”  
艾斯揉了揉眼睛，阿尼马格斯会消耗大量魔力和精力，蓬蓬携带的三明治和小蛋糕已经无法满足他饥肠辘辘的肚子了。可萨博还在聚精会神地测量走廊宽度，他只好无聊地戳了戳猫头鹰挂饰的肚皮，后者不客气地用喙反击。  
“实际上，路飞那个斯莱特林朋友隐晦地抱怨过我们在盥洗室做爱的事，不过他当然没进去，只是看到了落在门外的蓬蓬的羽毛，所以猜到浴室反锁的原因。”  
艾斯沉默片刻：“他又想交换什么？喝催情药的临床数据还不够他满足的吗？”  
萨博哑然失笑：“我想他只是希望我们保持级长公共盥洗室的整洁与神圣。”  
艾斯侧过身，手探入萨博的校袍，盘在对方腰上。恋人发梢的香波与药草混合的味道在他心底漾起安心的困意。  
“可拉文克劳的水晶隔间太窄了，我用力时候总会撞到头。”  
“哇，多谢提醒，我都快忘记那里本是为了安静学习的单间。”萨博默默翻了个白眼。  
与格兰芬多宽敞温暖的公共休息室不同，拉文克劳的起居室有着高阔剔透的水晶天花板，空中悬浮着无数个以水晶为驱动力的隔间，供学生潜心学习。为了学年末的O.W.L考试，萨博曾在水晶单间帮艾斯复习魔法史，但他低估了恋人对功课的逆反度，以及对新鲜环境的好奇心。那整个下午他都被对方压在身下，充分开发和体验了自带无声咒与遮光效果的水晶隔间的另一种用途。他真得庆幸水晶房被他提前升到了人迹罕至的顶层，而且帘子遮得足够严实。否则他身为拉文克劳级长的威严恐怕早已荡然无存。  
被男朋友冷嘲热讽的艾斯有些丧气，他把下巴抵在对方肩头，开始数壁灯下理石板的格数。  
“萨博，”他的语气忽然变得正经，“我们刚才看过那间屋子吗？”  
萨博顺着艾斯的手指方向望去，在巨人壁画对面有一扇不起眼的门，但他确定刚才路过时那儿绝对只有冷冰冰的石墙。  
“有点蹊跷。”萨博反复检查刚完成的八楼地图，他对自己的测绘能力很有信心，这层楼的面积和骨架都已分配得严丝合缝，那间房子简直像凭空出现的。  
“我听马尔科说，学校里有一间神秘的房间，只会在人需要时候才出现，”艾斯来了精神，“他曾在八楼看到一间堆满昂贵药材的屋子，但自从老爹给医务部拨了大笔资金后他再也没找到过那里。”  
他们并肩走到那扇门前，四目交汇后，艾斯率先拧开了门把。  
  
  
24.  
当萨博再次出现在格兰芬多休息室时，路飞正和他的朋友围在壁炉前的沙发上研究萨博的占卜学笔记。实际上娜美并不需要，但为了避免路飞和索隆挂科太多，她不得不抽出宝贵时间监督两个笨蛋从头学起。  
听到哥哥的声音，路飞欢呼着扑上去。萨博任由弟弟挂在身上，面不改色地朝路飞的朋友们问好，并询问艾斯是否在这里。  
“他去打球了，飞行课的空地现在是魁地奇球队的临时训练场，”路飞说着皱起脸，“我也想去训练，可艾斯说我不能总在最后时刻借朋友的作业。”  
这种时候他倒是个称职的好哥哥了，萨博心想，不过他也赞同艾斯的看法。没有得到兄长支持的路飞沮丧地坐回沙发上，抗拒读书的本能让他继续没话找话：“萨博，你知道八楼有间奇怪的房屋吗？”  
萨博一愣，他想到之前和艾斯在八楼的意外发现，点了点头。  
“那里面都是酒吗？”  
萨博扬起眉毛，他大概猜到是谁告诉路飞的了。果然，路飞无辜地指向已经倒头大睡的索隆：“索隆说他从礼堂回休息室的时候不知为何找到了一间都是美酒的屋子。”  
“那是有求必应屋，”萨博暗自感慨路飞朋友惊人的迷路天赋，解释道，“当你内心有迫切需求时，它就会出现。”  
“那会有装满肉的房间吗？”  
萨博笑起来：“说不定呢，等你完成了作业，我就带你去。”  
路飞开心地高举双手，眼睛闪闪发亮：“那萨博在屋子里看到了什么？”  
向来冷静沉着的拉文克劳级长眼中闪过一丝窘迫：“我看到了一张很大很舒服的床。”  
“好巧，”路飞语气天真地大声说，“艾斯也遇到了同样的房间，还说里面有很多稀奇古怪的玩意儿。”  
萨博用力咳嗽了一声，拍拍路飞的头，示意他把过剩精力分给可怜的占卜学作业。  
“好了，我去一下寝室，艾斯有件东西忘在……我那儿了。”  
等他的身影消失在楼梯拐角后，娜美意味深长地说：“赌五千贝里，你的两个哥哥是一起去的。”  
“他们当然会一起，”路飞习以为常道，“其实他们根本不用瞒着我，我们之间说好没有秘密的。”  
  
  
25.  
三所学校联合的圣诞舞会定在平安夜，家养小精灵们忙碌地在走廊和厅堂张灯结彩筹备美酒佳肴，素来有些阴冷的校园也洋溢着过节的气氛。  
萨博和艾斯又去过几次有求必应屋，但都是心术正直地许愿一个安静练舞房。艾斯的舞技有了突飞猛进的提升，最后几次练习的时候，他们经常跳到一半就开始心猿意马地做些别的事情。  
可萨博万万没想到，艾斯竟然在舞会前夜遭到一份严厉的处罚。他从幸灾乐祸的斯莱特林口中听说，那个愚蠢鲁莽的格兰芬多居然只身和外校高年级学生干架，还把其中一人打得头破血流。  
“可惜那人钻心咒的准头不够好，波特卡斯走了狗屎运。说真的，我一直羡慕德姆斯特朗会教黑魔法。”萨博沉默地听着前面两个男生高谈阔论，魔杖几乎要被他捏碎了。  
他将那两个喋喋不休的斯莱特林倒挂着悬在廊道天花板，在咒骂声中头也不回地离开。去他妈的级长守则，他现在只想见到艾斯。萨博先冲到格兰芬多的起居室，没人知道艾斯去了哪儿；他又拐去医务室，马尔科摇头说刚给那小子治疗后他就不见了；他跑遍了艾斯常去的各个地方，最后迫不得己拿出尚未完工的魔法地图。好在他做了部分加工，先把自己和兄弟们的踪迹附魔在羊皮纸上。很快，他在地图的西北角看到了艾斯的名字。  
当他赶到球场边缘的瞭望塔时，一只黑豹刚巧从塔底的帷幔中钻出来。察觉到来着，艾斯想逃，被萨博抢先施了定身咒。  
黑豹瞪着他，显然不敢相信萨博会对自己挥舞魔杖。金发少年步步紧逼，压抑的沉默扑面而来。直到一人一豹四目相对，萨博才解除了该死的咒语。  
艾斯立刻变回人形，他刚想说什么，就挨了萨博狠厉的一拳。  
“你干什么？！”  
艾斯摔在草地上，脸上火辣辣地疼。他怀疑自己明天要肿着脸出席舞会了，哦不，他的心沉下去，他被记了过，多弗朗明哥那个混蛋兴高采烈地宣布他惹是生非的行为没有资格参加联校舞会。  
“我还想问你干了什么？”萨博大喊，声音都在发抖。艾斯几乎从没见过他如此愤怒的样子，看来他真的很期待明天的舞会。  
“我不后悔！”他梗着脖子吼回去：“重来一次的话我还是要打得他们满地找牙。”  
不知为何，萨博被他的话激怒了。三兄弟中永远充当和事佬的少年怒吼着骑到艾斯身上，他完好的另一侧脸颊也遭了殃。随便吧，艾斯破罐破摔地想，反正他不可能牵着萨博的手步入礼堂舞池了。  
“你还敢重来？”萨博双眼发红，不知是怒火还是别的什么：“你知道他们都是黑魔法高手吗？当时要是偏一点你就已经完了，你还想重来？！”  
“可他们骂你参赛走了后门，说泥巴——说你不配参加火焰杯！”艾斯捏紧萨博勒着他领口的手腕，胸腔里的氧气快被抽干了，他的声线变得嘶哑，却更加用力。  
“那就让他们说啊，我根本不在乎！”  
艾斯愣了一下，柔和的下垂眼角开始泛红，他自暴自弃地吼道：“是啊，你不在乎！只有我在乎！只有我不想任何人说你一句坏话，我就是个为了一点小事冲动不要命的蠢货！”  
他闭上眼，不愿看萨博的表情。挤压在喉间的力道松懈了，冰冷的氧气灌入干瘪的肺部，违背他意愿地迫使他重新活过来。  
“对不起……”  
他听到萨博颤抖的道歉，那人总是微凉的手掌贴在他痛得发烫的脸上。他仍不肯睁开眼睛，生怕一看到对方的样子就立刻倒戈。  
“我太害怕了，听到他们对你释放了钻心咒，我……”萨博深深地低下头，把恐惧和愧疚埋在恋人胸口。  
“……我不敢想象失去你。”  
艾斯抱住了那颗不住发颤的头颅，故作冷硬的心融化在对方温热的泪水里。他吻了吻萨博头顶的发旋，柔软得宛如他坚强又脆弱的爱人。  
“你永远不会失去我。”  
他轻声许诺。更多的眼泪浸湿了他的校袍，萨博不肯抬头，也不愿松开搂住他的手臂。  
  
  
26.  
马尔科再次看到眼眶红肿脸蛋乌青的艾斯，体贴地没有多问。他有点意外那位金发拉文克劳没有同行，艾斯哑着嗓子说萨博去找老爹理论了，只为给他争取明天参加舞会的权利。  
“他甚至打算用罢赛做威胁。”  
马尔科笑起来：“信我，老爹只会闭着眼把他扔出办公室。”  
艾斯耷拉着脑袋，任由家养小精灵为他涂抹药膏。马尔科拍了拍他的肩。  
“也相信老爹，他把学生都当成自己孩子一样疼爱，不会让你们吃亏的。”  
  
校医先生说得没错，尽管萨博确实直接飞出了校长办公室，但关于艾斯那条处分也被轻飘飘地改成了和家养小精灵一起搬运圣诞礼物。  
格兰芬多级长怒发冲冠为蓝颜的事早已在几所学校间传得沸沸扬扬，不仅本校学生（除了大部分斯莱特林外）鼎力应援他们的魁地奇王牌，就连布斯巴顿的学生也向艾斯或萨博表达支持。他们在翌日的圣诞舞会上成为当之无愧的焦点。感谢马尔科的高级治愈术和魔药，艾斯的俊脸在一天之内彻底恢复，就连斗殴时的咒术淤青也都痊愈了。  
当萨博在主持人的朗声报幕中走出人群，艾斯也随之向前一步，他们十指交握，像即将步入婚礼殿堂般轻巧地踏进舞池。乐器在魔法驱动下开始奏乐，萨博将手搭在艾斯肩头，轻笑着称赞他跳得有模有样。  
“让我想起三年级时你误吃了快乐棉的事，”萨博笑容明朗，说话内容却十分促狭，“我们跳舞的照片还被挂了一学年。”  
“别说得事不关己，”艾斯正专注踩准节拍，他知道坏心眼的恋人故意干扰自己，“其实我挺想留一份照片的。”  
“即使你笑得很傻？”  
“傻笑的你比较难得，值得纪念。”  
萨博不置可否地哼笑。他们随着旋律转了个圈，恰好绕到人群内围的校报记者面前。魔法相机的闪光灯和麻瓜照相机同样刺眼，他们微微皱眉，但还是默契地冲镜头露出礼貌的笑容。  
“希望能有不错的照片。”  
“难说，”萨博吐了吐舌头，“有个校报主编是斯莱特林纯血论拥护者。”  
艾斯发出不耐烦的哼声。  
越来越多的人随着音乐开始舞蹈。他们逆着人流滑出舞池，有外社记者发现了他们，高举着相机朝这边走来。两人交换了一个眼神，确认对方想的是同一件事。  
“我想去个能吃饱还能睡好的地方。”  
“真巧，我也在想念那里。”  
记者正费力地穿过人群，他挥舞手臂，想叫住魁地奇王牌或者争霸赛勇士。  
萨博掏出圆球状的猫头鹰蓬蓬，它被迫吞了大块的隐形斗篷，那滋味可真不怎么好受。眼看记者要扑过来了，艾斯冲萨博使眼色。他们的手始终紧握在一起。  
下一秒，两人就从礼堂消失了，只剩下记者抱着相机目瞪口呆地杵在原地。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “让我来看看谁是萨博的宝贝。”

27.  
艾斯最近有点小烦恼。尽管有些难以启齿，但他总觉得学校饲养的神奇动物幼崽抢走了他的男朋友。  
萨博热爱神奇动物，他当然明白，也做好了一辈子陪着心上人和各种自然界生物打交道的准备。他们曾经就未来职业规划问题进行过难得正经的讨论，四年级之前，艾斯幻想过和萨博一起进魔法部做一对傲罗搭档，但自从被魔法事故和灾害司以“滥用魔法罪”剥夺一整年参加大型活动资格之后，他打消了去冷冰冰机构当公务员的念头。而萨博出人意料地并没有什么明确目标，可能会当驯龙师，又或者神奇动物研究员，面对惊讶的艾斯，他笑着说因为自己还在多拉格先生的组织里做兼职。“也许我会做什么让魔法部头疼的事呢，真庆幸你已经不打算做个傲罗了。”  
可即使如此，萨博对神奇动物的喜爱仍旧热烈。偶尔看着像黄金奶油球的蒲绒绒钻到萨博怀里撒娇，艾斯也会默默动起剃光蒲绒绒的毛发去卖钱的念头。  
这种被吃醋情绪占领高地的冲动在某天夜晚达到了峰值。  
“什么？”  
艾斯半跪在床上，胳膊还撑在枕边，两秒钟之前他身下还躺着他亲爱的金发男友，两人刚交换了一个饱含激情的湿吻。  
萨博已经穿戴整齐，甚至还绰有余裕地理了理领带。艾斯已无暇顾及对方如何在半分钟之内把一整套校服裹到赤条条的胴体上的，他的全部注意力都集中在萨博的那句话上：  
“你说什么？”  
他好脾气的男友抛给他一枚无奈的眼神，重复道：“去给‘太妃糖’的孩子喂奶。”  
太妃糖是霍格沃茨圈养的一条燕尾狗，是位名副其实的高龄产妇，奶水稀少，所以需要人为喂奶和辅助呵护幼狗。  
“现在？”艾斯难以置信地瞪着他：“在你把男朋友亲硬了的这种时刻？”  
萨博飞快地瞥了眼他鼓鼓囊囊的下体，有点心虚地笑了笑：“最近事情太多，是我忘记今晚要去喂奶了。”  
甚至连定期喂奶的提醒都是埋在他校袍口袋里的蓬蓬发出的。这不能怪萨博，新年伊始的事物繁多，而他还没能解开上一个项目遗留的金蛋谜题。实际上，就连这趟跟艾斯来有求必应屋，也是因为心思细腻的恋人不忍看萨博太过忙碌，才想用原始又浪漫的性爱疏解他过量的压力。  
艾斯委屈地看着他，好像萨博刚刚冷酷无情地没收了他从圣诞晚宴上偷来的炭烤腿肉。  
“我还不如一只秃毛的小奶狗。”  
萨博哭笑不得：“认真的？你在跟一只燕尾狗幼崽吃醋？相信我，只需要一会儿工夫，不然它会饿死的。”  
“我也很饿。”  
萨博挑起眉毛：“我确信屋子里的魔法道具足够你自行解决一次。”  
“那聪明过人的拉文克劳级长为什么不干脆发明个自动喂奶的魔法工具呢？”  
碰了钉子的艾斯语气也变得硬邦邦的，日积月累的委屈像即将决堤的洪水压迫着他摇摇欲坠的理性。  
萨博也闻到了那股从委屈中挥发出来的醋意。为了避免火上浇油，他把奶狗需要体温和怀抱的正当解释咽了回去，取而代之的是一个突然的吻。  
落在艾斯那已然抬头的胯间帐篷顶端的吻。  
“等我回来再喂饱你。”他俏皮地眨眨眼，好像说出下流秽语的人不是他似的。  
  
可萨博到底还是食言了。哺养燕尾狗幼崽并没花费多少时间，但从棚屋出来时他发现栅栏被突然发情的毒角兽冲得支离破碎。这位尽职尽责的饲养员助理不得不叫来擅长驯养神奇动物的甚平教授。等他们齐心协力制服雌兽并召回所有出逃的神奇动物，已是后半夜的事了。  
甚平慷慨地为拉文克劳加了十分，又催促他尽快回塔楼就寝。可萨博还挂念着他那位被放了鸽子的可怜恋人，也许换做别人早就打道回府了，但那是艾斯，一旦下定决心直撞南墙都不会回头的倔脾气，令萨博既着迷又头痛。他在徘徊着幽灵的寂静走廊上狂奔，暗暗打起如何向恋人道歉的腹稿。  
然而意外的是，艾斯见到他的第一反应并不是抱怨，虽然黑发少年看上去确实相当不开心。萨博刚说了第一声“对不起”，艾斯就跳下床，用胳膊夹着那颗从长吻龙翼下夺来的金蛋走近浴池——没错，万能的有求必应屋回应了艾斯的祈愿，在提供舒适双人床的同时复制了级长盥洗室特有的温泉浴池，甚至连一面墙壁都砌着人鱼剪影的琉璃彩砖，只因为艾斯很怀念与恋人洗鸳鸯浴的美妙时光。  
萨博用茫然的目光追随沉默的格兰芬多，只见对方小心翼翼地把金蛋放在砌着大理石的池边，又朝他指了指冒着氤氲热气的水面。  
“在水里打开它试试。”  
艾斯的声音充满了疲惫，萨博毫不怀疑对方为了他和困意进行了多少次殊死搏斗。他怀着心疼又愧疚的情绪走过去，想亲吻点缀着雀斑的脸颊，艾斯却别过了头。  
“再不快点有求必应屋的时效就过了。”他小声嘟囔，不肯让萨博看清自己委屈的表情。  
萨博粗略地擦洗身体后，憋气潜入了水底。在地面上只会发出恐怖尖叫的金蛋像被柔和的温水洗去了尖刺，曼妙的歌声徐徐响起——

> _Come seek where our voices sound, 寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，_   
>  _We cannot sing above the ground, 我们在地面上无法歌唱。_   
>  _And while you're searching ponder this: 当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：_   
>  _We've taken what you sorely miss, 我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。_   
>  _An hour long you'll have to look, 你只有一个钟头的时间，_   
>  _And recover what we took, 要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，_   
>  _But past an hour - the prospects black, 过了一小时便希望全无，_   
>  _Too late, it's gone, it won’t come back. 它将彻底消逝，永不出现。_

  
悠扬的旋律缓缓消失在水波间，金蛋自动闭合。萨博浮出水面，想对艾斯说什么，可那人已经躺在床上呼呼大睡了。显然，为了撑到萨博回来，他已经花光了所有残余的精力。萨博不忍再打扰他，毕竟最近的艾斯为了O.W.Ls考试格外用功，只因为向他抛来橄榄枝的职业魁地奇球队表示基础文化课资格证是入队的最低要求。  
他又看了看金蛋，注意到散落在地毯上的细小蛋壳儿。而蓬蓬正气鼓鼓地缩在床头柜的毛线帽里打盹儿，看来原本存储在猫头鹰肚子里的金蛋就是这么成了发泄品被排出来，又被艾斯阴差阳错地带进水里发现了其中的玄机。  
他想象了一下被磕在地上的金蛋吓得面无血色的艾斯滑稽的样子，忍不住笑了笑。他轻手轻脚地爬上大床，冒着热气的身体让艾斯下意识地靠了过来。这很少见，毕竟大多数时候都是体温偏低的自己主动贴近波特卡斯·一年四季都是暖炉·艾斯的。  
“谢谢你，艾斯，”他用气音在侧卧的艾斯耳边轻声道，“晚安，我爱你。”  
也许自己可以早点醒来，给恋人一些补偿和惊喜，比如替对方解决晨勃问题之类的。  
他想着，转身摸魔杖去熄灭顶灯，错过了艾斯在梦中的回应。  
  
  
28.  
转眼间就到了二月，新一轮火焰杯的项目近在咫尺。解开金蛋谜题后的萨博显得相当淡定，但只有与他亲近的人才知道他对那段歌词并没什么头绪。  
或者说，他自己也不清楚会是什么宝贝的物品被盗走。  
“比如小金库？”艾斯从汤碗里抬起头，橙色的南瓜汁顺着他的下巴淌下来，立刻被桌上飞起来的餐纸抹去了。  
“多拉格先生确实给我在古灵阁开了个账户，”萨博边咬着熏鹿肉，边忙里偷闲地阅读新一期报纸，“但那儿有最凶恶的火龙看守，我可不觉得霍格沃茨的人鱼会冒这种风险偷点小钱。”  
“说不定是你那个无限纸张笔记本。”艾斯的目光落到萨博敞开的校袍前襟，后者总是随身携带一个巴掌大小的魔法笔记本。夹在封面中间的纸张取之不尽，书脊附有无限咒，不必担心笔记本越记越厚的臃肿问题。艾斯不是不好奇那本棕色皮的小本子，但萨博那家伙竟然对笔记本施加了密咒，该死的，他们之间不应有任何秘密才对！  
萨博顺着恋人的视线低下头。艾斯的话提醒了他，他确实该给这本笔记做点防范措施。  
“也许以防万一，我可以先施个防水咒，”萨博皱眉，“但可能不够持久，或者要附加一枚水晶……”  
艾斯对他过于学术的应对方法并不感兴趣，他吞掉了两人面前最后一份土豆泥，并眼疾手快地在新的蒸蛋出现后抢下了最大一碗。  
“嘿！”萨博生气道：“那是我的。”  
“先到先得。”艾斯做了个鬼脸，他最近对萨博总会耍点孩子气的别扭，虽然他不肯承认，但萨博猜测那是对神奇动物吃醋的遗留后遗症。可是有求必应屋的那晚自己确实有不对之处，于是萨博默许了艾斯难得展露的小脾气。  
不过这不意味着在餐桌上他也会忍气吞声。  
早课的预备钟声在礼堂上空响起。萨博埋怨地瞪了一眼天花板上无辜的悬浮钟表，朝一整盘糕点施放了缩小咒，再强迫蓬蓬吞下去。  
“我怀疑它最近有些厌食症，”艾斯同情地看着被萨博魔爪牢牢禁锢的猫头鹰，好像他从来没给蓬蓬塞过奇怪东西似的，“还有狂躁症，上次我替你看管了一会儿，它忽然下了十来颗蛋，我校袍上全是羽毛和蛋壳。”  
“你该庆幸它不会拉真正的鸟屎。”萨博叹了口气，以商量的口吻劝诱蓬蓬至少吞掉一块南瓜馅饼。  
“或许你也应该给它弄个保护咒，”没有早课的艾斯还在慢悠悠享受美食，“我不记得蓬蓬的使用说明书里提过防水功能。”  
萨博妥协地摇摇头，比赛马上就要到了，而他似乎需要给许多东西施加防水咒以防患未然。  
  
  
可人鱼显然对他那些所谓的重要物品嗤之以鼻。  
第二轮比赛选在二月下旬的清晨，寒风凛冽，而三位选手不得不换上泳衣潜入冰冷的湖底。  
对于水下呼吸的问题，萨博倒是早就想好了对策。为了能观察水生神奇动物，他发明了一个能过滤和存储氧气的口罩，灵感还是来自麻瓜电视里的科学频道。总之，潜水并不难，更大的麻烦在后面。萨博忍受着冰冷刺骨的湖水，尽可能避免与充满攻击性的水生生物发生冲突。悦耳歌声的内容并不动听，他只有一个小时的时间找到自己的宝物，击败一只凶残的格林迪洛起码需要十几分钟，而它们还总是成群结队。  
远离了的阳光的湖底十分昏暗，他庆幸自己在氧气口罩上偷偷嵌了一块储存了灯光的水晶。他不知道自己游了多久，寒意像寄生在脚踝的水蛭，奋力汲取他所剩无几的热度。  
荧黄色的光线闪了闪，萨博停止了游泳。汹涌的寒意终于突破了胸腔吞噬了他的心脏，萨博愣愣地看着被铁链拴在湖底的艾斯，永远活力十足的格兰芬多的脸庞在暗绿色的湖水中仿佛死气沉沉的青色石雕。  
他被困在这儿多久了？谁对他下的手？他怎么呼吸？愤怒犹如困兽在萨博脑中声嘶力竭地咆哮着，他花了一点时间才再次让僵冷的四肢活动起来——再迟一些的话有意识的湖底水草就要缠住他的手脚了。  
铁链上的挂锁似乎用了塞壬的魔咒，普通的阿拉霍洞开并不能解决它。越来越多凑热闹的人鱼涌过来，鼓动着鳃朝他发出挑衅的叫声。感谢智慧的拉文克劳，萨博触类旁通地学会很多巧用水晶的魔法技巧，比如用嵌入魔法水晶的贝壳释放噪音，那是人类听不到的频率，却足以让人鱼头晕目眩地远离他们一阵子。  
当萨博终于使用蛮力扯断铁链后——他真的早该这么做了——艾斯随着链条的冲力向他栽过来。他慌忙抱住恋人，黑发少年冷得异常的体温让他的心坠了下去。  
他强迫症般反复对着艾斯的躯体施放保温咒语，又深吸一口气，摘下口罩，将嘴贴上了恋人不复柔软的唇瓣。或许尘埃落定之后艾斯会惋惜自己当时竟毫无知觉，但眼下他也只是僵着身子，任由焦灼万分的恋人用舌尖一点点撬开他的嘴唇，再将宝贵的氧气度进去。  
喝醉的人身体很沉，失去意识的也一样。萨博努力摆动双腿，试图将自己和艾斯从泥沼般沉重的湖底剥离出去。他注意到除了捆绑艾斯的锁链之外，还有两条悬浮在水中的链条，其中一根牢牢捆着昏迷的白马，另一根则空空荡荡。不知是不是已经有参赛者捷足先登，带着自己的宝贝离开了。  
萨博摸了摸别在胸口的计时沙漏，只剩十分钟了，他必须尽快离开。摆脱了噪音干扰的人鱼们再度围过来，但似乎仍忌惮着萨博手里的水晶不敢靠前。  
他记得那匹白马，布斯巴顿的勇士卡文迪许就是骑着这匹骏马气宇轩昂步入霍格沃茨礼堂的。艾斯冷冰冰的躯体终于在他微薄的体温供热和魔咒下开始回暖。人鱼们已经开始绕着铁链唱那首金蛋里的歌谣，似乎欢庆着即将占有一个勇士的宝物。  
他咬了咬牙，从领口里拽出一枚古朴的獠牙状哨子，诡异的哨声随着波纹荡开，越过人鱼嘹亮的歌声传向遥远的湖面。  
倒计时的沙漏发出警告的震动。萨博搂着艾斯，吃力地扯断了捆绑在白马蹄上的链条。他从来没这么想抱怨恋人那一身健美漂亮的肌肉，它们几乎要了他的命。  
幽灵般凄厉的长鸣从远处响起，预知到危机的人鱼们作鸟兽散。萨博望着那一大团乌青色的暗影由远及近，终于松了口气。  
“还以为你不会来了，”他透过氧气口罩说道，一串泡泡像珍珠链扶摇而上，“这次算我欠你的，之后会好好答谢。”  
回应他哨声的是一头有着巨蟒般硕大长尾的马形水怪，宛如水藻的鬃毛像张牙舞爪的霸王花，而这种凶恶的神奇动物也确实喜欢攻击人类。萨博花了足足四年的精力和数不清的食物贿赂才博得了它一点好感。  
他用束缚咒将白马固定在马形水怪粗大的尾巴根上，昏暗的视野和过多操心的事物让他无暇注意到水怪直勾勾的视线。或许是在水中昏迷太久，艾斯的唇色也开始发青。萨博以几乎涨破胸肺的力道吸入最后一口氧气后，将仍源源不断供给新鲜空气的口罩戴在了毫无知觉的恋人脸上。  
你会没事的，他在心里发誓，我们都会没事。  
安顿好一人一马后，萨博刚想抱住水怪的尾巴，性格不羁的马形生物就迫不及待地扭动躯体朝湖面游去。艾斯差点从他臂弯溜走，他不得不用力抓紧鬃毛，以免自己或恋人被水流的阻力拉回湖底。  
  
肺泡里的最后一点氧气被抽干的时候，萨博迷迷糊糊看到了货真价实的阳光。冰冷的湖水像不透气的壳裹在肌肤上，就连校医为他披上的绒毯都没有任何触感。他挣扎着想去看艾斯的情况，被赶到湖边的香克斯按住了肩膀。  
“医生们会照看好他，还有你额外救下的白马，”萨博意识涣散地听着格兰芬多的裁判代表安慰道，“干得漂亮小子，你守住了你的宝贝。”  
  
  
29.  
艾斯从病床上惊醒时，家养小精灵正给他手臂的冻伤涂抹药膏。  
“我又睡着了！萨博的比赛！”  
他大喊着，才发现自己嗓子沙哑得出奇。被他的激烈反应吓到的小精灵“砰”地原地消失，他看了看放在床头柜的锥形保温餐盒，肚子很没出息地叫起来。  
“比赛昨天就已经结束了哟。”  
马尔科拉开房门，黑发男孩的大嗓门在安静的病房里格外响亮。艾斯茫然地坐了半分钟，重启的大脑费力地和饥饿的肠胃争夺血液，很显然，它失败了。  
“可我睡着前正在起居室吃苹果派，怎么会……”他小声嘟囔。为了确保萨博以绝佳状态参加次日的火焰杯比赛，他们难得没有在晚餐后腻在一起。艾斯还记得他把萨博送回拉文克劳后两人恋恋不舍站在台阶上接吻，金发恋人笑着向他发誓不会再熬夜钻研魔法，而艾斯也保证回去读完一章的草药学就睡觉。虽然艾斯是在复习时候吃着夜宵睡着的，但他绝对不可能睡了整整一天，还错过萨博的重要比赛。  
“嗯，我想最适合向你解释这个的人来了。”马尔科面朝廊道点了点头，艾斯隔着房门看到一撮熟悉的金色卷发。  
他欢呼着萨博的名字跳下床，迟钝的四肢让他险些栽倒在地。  
“你还好吗？”萨博微笑着将他扶起来，还没仔细查看艾斯的状况，对方就迫不及待将霍格沃茨的勇士抱了个满怀。  
“对不起，我竟然错过了你的比赛，”艾斯懊恼地大声说，用力收紧臂弯，“但你一定获得了好成绩吧？”  
“托你的福，”萨博在他耳边笑道，“虽然上岸已经超时了，但过半的裁判决定给我额外加分。”  
“我？”艾斯困惑不解，他这才拉开距离，看清金发少年明朗灿烂的笑脸。  
“你知道徒手把魁地奇王牌从湖底抱上岸要多难吗？”萨博挑着眉毛，佯装抱怨。  
“什么？”尚未进食的格兰芬多魁地奇队长眨眨眼，几近罢工的大脑调出关于金蛋歌谣的记忆，他缓缓张开嘴巴：“啊！”  
挂在萨博脸上的佯怒面具随着他浮夸的反应而变得支离破碎。艾斯还徒劳地张着嘴，却像还困在湖底似的发不出声音，唯有逐渐淹没雀斑的红晕彰显着他的生命力。  
“所以不是笔记本，也不是蓬蓬。”萨博笑眯眯地说，享受着恋人被意外惊喜冲击得头晕目眩的宝贵时刻。  
“是我。”  
艾斯终于找回了他的声音，他用比之前更加夸张的力道将萨博嵌入怀中。难以名状的幸福仿佛发情的毒角兽狠狠朝他肋骨来了致命一击，他整个人都像中毒般轻飘飘的，就连萨博贴近耳畔的笑声都显得遥远飘渺。  
“是我！”他闭上眼大声重复道，全然忘记了自己还在禁止喧哗的病房，所幸这里的病员只有他一人。宽敞的房间里回荡着他骄傲的呐喊和萨博爽朗的笑声，他们还未被善心大发的校医先生逐出房门。  
  
当艾斯神清气爽回归格兰芬多时，关于他的新代号已经传遍了学校每个角落。就连性格活泼的朵丽儿教授也会挤着眼睛调侃他，这对于原本脸皮厚度就有限的波特卡斯来说无疑雪上加霜。  
萨博起初也对那个外号颇有微词。然而还不等艾斯庆幸恋人与自己统一战线，对方就已迅速对修正后的艾斯“昵称”表达了支持。  
艾斯第一次听到那个称呼是在他出院后的晚宴上。  
萨奇假装顺路地从格兰芬多餐桌路过，用力拍了拍艾斯的后背：“嘿，这么快就吃够病号饭了？”  
艾斯埋怨地瞪他一眼，连忙用叉子固定自己险些掉落的熏鱼：“别以为我不知道探病果篮里的怪味豆是你留的。”  
“那只是你运气不够好，听说马尔科就吃到了蛋酒味的。”  
艾斯怀疑地耸了耸肩，专注撕咬自己那份烤火鸡。他身体恢复得很快，尤其是食欲，仿佛要把之前昏睡错过的饭量加倍补回来。萨奇看了他一会儿，欣慰道：“真高兴你已经活蹦乱跳了，比赛那天转播画面里的你简直像被蛇怪石化了一样吓人。”  
艾斯进食的动作停了下来，他目光灼灼地转向萨奇：“你们看到了现场？”  
“当然，捆绑你们的湖底有三根伸缩镜筒，虽然大部分画面都很无聊，但萨博赶到的时候大家都在欢呼。”  
因昏迷而痛失观赛机会的黑发少年眼睛愈发闪亮了，他讨好地把一块巧克力坩埚放到萨奇面前，并示意对方多说点。  
“他是第一个赶到的，也是唯一一个，”萨奇不客气地咬着糕点，“德姆斯特朗的大块头耍无赖，人鱼居然找不出他有什么心爱的宝物，就这么不战而胜了。”  
艾斯皱眉。他听说那个名为巴杰斯的高年级学生经常对萨博冷嘲热讽，但坐怀不乱的拉文克劳都当耳旁风，直到那个蠢货将枪口指向他和路飞，萨博狠狠教训了那家伙一顿。尽管拉文克劳被迫扣了三十分，但好在萨博的参赛资格并没有被取消。  
“至于布斯巴顿的那位白马王子，入水没多久就被格林迪洛围攻，转播没拍到他战胜那群水怪的画面，但据说他打赢之后突然昏迷不醒，还是负责安全的甚平教授下水将他捞上来的。”  
萨奇端起橡木蜂蜜酒润喉，艾斯用手肘催促他继续讲关键部分。  
“好吧没错，所以你的金发小男友出现在画面时我们都很兴奋，不过在他第一时间冲上去亲你的时候，所有人都尴尬地停止了拍掌。”  
艾斯望着隔壁热闹的拉文克劳餐桌，微微发怔：“他亲了我？我还以为那是我昏睡时候做的梦。”  
萨奇默默放下了拿甜腻枫糖饼的手，决定吃点爽口的东西。  
他耐心等智商下线的挚友停止傻笑后才接着复述关于萨博机智应战的过程。  
“他居然还救了别人的白马，”萨奇赞许地说，“你根本不能想象老爹在看台上笑得多开怀，他为霍格沃茨的每一个学生都感到自豪。”  
艾斯也不禁弯起了眼，难怪卡文迪许还曾带着奢华的花篮来探望他和萨博。骄傲的布斯巴顿勇士为自己差点失去法鲁鲁而后怕，萨博笑着表示理解，他也无法承受失去自己心爱之物的痛苦。艾斯望着他的侧脸，花了很大力气才没有跳起来给他最热烈的拥吻。他只是安静地握住了萨博的手，将比自己体温偏低的、微凉修长的手指牢牢圈入掌心。  
之后的事艾斯也大概都知道了，萨博没有对他讲太多，但兴奋不已的路飞早就抓着他的胳膊强调了好几遍。  
他跟萨奇碰了碰拳。作为补完自己最大缺憾的答谢，他决定将自己半份南瓜馅饼分享给萨奇，不过后者嫌弃地拒绝了：“赫奇帕奇的起居室里有最好的点心。”  
艾斯不屑地哼了一声，把整块馅饼塞进嘴里。萨奇准备离开了，突然，他想到什么似地拍了拍艾斯的肩头。  
“别忘了明晚的魁地奇练习赛，”他意味深长地顿了顿，以洪亮的嗓门说出后半句话，“萨博的宝贝。”  
随后他便在艾斯剧烈的咳嗽声中飒爽退场。  
就是在那之后，霍格沃茨的学生们看待艾斯的眼神都多了些调侃。低年级的学生还不敢在级长面前造次，但艾斯那群看热闹不嫌事大的狐朋狗友十分起劲，开心地他为“奥特卢克的宝贝儿。”  
感谢争霸赛的水下关卡，这下所有人都知道拉文克劳级长心爱的宝贝是何许人也了。艾斯干巴巴地心想，冲着大喊这个外号的混蛋挥了挥拳头。  
作为这场风波的另一个关键人物，萨博也早就听闻了这个称呼，但他不喜欢与艾斯关联的是自己的姓氏。于是没过多久，见风使舵的学生们就将这个外号改良为“萨博的宝贝”。  
“这不公平，”艾斯愤懑地说，“如果参赛的是我，你就是‘艾斯的宝贝’了！”  
“想不到你还会斤斤计较这个，”萨博俨然是看好戏的心态，他可满意这个叫法了，“别忘了，你至今都不会潜水。”  
“如果是要救你，淹死我也不怕。”  
萨博哭笑不得，这种自相矛盾又气势逼人的逻辑跟他们的弟弟一脉相承。  
“淹死了还怎么救我啊。”  
“总会有办法的，别小瞧我，”艾斯越过书桌，握住了萨博放在书页上的手，“我跟你是一样的心情。”  
萨博盯着他铁灰色的眼眸，幽深的瞳仁深处燃着两团炽热的火。他着迷地凝视着火焰，那热度透过艾斯的手掌温暖了他的指尖。他捏了捏恋人宽厚柔软的掌心，微笑起来。  
“那我倒是有些期待你会怎么救我了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾斯见到了“另一个萨博”。

30.

作为三强争霸赛的最后一轮，限时迷宫普通到有些寡淡的程度。观赛的学生无法身临其境，只能通过浮空小精灵的镜面魔法看到参赛者们在高大灌木中反复穿梭解谜的身影。尽管途中时常遇到搞怪地精、恶婆鸟和博格特等魔法生物的阻挠，对于三位勇者来说都不算难事。直到接近迷宫中心位置的摄魂怪登场，才让比赛显得刺激了起来。

不过艾斯确信萨博可以搞定，他勇敢坚强的男朋友早就不是三年级时被虚假摄魂怪吓到念不出咒语的小鬼头了。虽然他如此笃定，但当魔法镜面中闪现一道白光，猫头鹰张开双翼驱逐摄魂怪时，艾斯还是激动地从座位上跳了起来，于是维持纪律的克洛克达尔公报私仇地朝他使用了轻度束缚咒。

由于前一轮的分数垫底，卡文迪许是最后进入迷宫的，这也让他错过了与另外两位勇士正面交锋的机会。萨博抵达迷宫中央时，巴杰斯正想用飞来咒召唤喷泉顶端的奖杯，可咒术的光线反弹回来，他被击飞到硬邦邦的灌木上。

萨博没有放过这个宝贵时机，他手脚并用地爬上悬浮在半空的花岗岩雕像，天使形状的雕塑忽然对准他拉满了弓。可萨博熟视无睹，只是用魔杖把滑溜溜的绿色泉水变成坚硬的石头。巴杰斯向他施放钻心剜骨，所幸萨博借助水流变的石墙躲开了诅咒，但也因此被天使的金属箭簇刺中，跌落在地。

观赛的正直学生们开始大声抱怨，对人使用黑魔法应该被明令禁止。霍格沃茨的校长还没有发声，但作为裁判代表的红发香克斯已经大步踏入了不断扭动的灌木围墙中。

转播画面并没有同步声音，观赛者们只能看着两个年轻巫师用魔杖打出激烈的火花，而且糟糕的是，那个大块头正毫不留情地接连施放红色光束的不可饶恕咒，金发少年被迫困在角落的护盾咒里。

忽然，喷泉另一侧恶魔雕塑的三叉戟与钻心咒相撞，打破了封印奖杯的保护屏障。镶嵌着琉璃和魔法宝石的奖杯被水柱冲向天空，尖锐的底座直挺挺地朝萨博砸下来。他赶忙念出缓速咒，那危险的锥形金属体轻盈地飘落。嵌着蔚蓝琉璃的侧面越来越近，萨博简直能看到自己映在平面中的倒影，一股奇怪的感觉涌上来，他不由自主地伸出手，刚要碰到杯柄，奖杯就调转了方向。

他转向魔咒源头，这次竟是香克斯。素来和善的红发男人此时不苟言笑，轻挥魔杖让奖杯飞到自己手边。

“胜负已分，”确认奖杯已彻底在自己掌控之下后，香克斯才露出一个熟悉的笑容，“恭喜你，奥特卢克先生，奖杯选择了你。”

萨博茫然地望着他。

“这是争霸赛创始者亲手打造的奖杯，宝石里融入了他的意识。奖杯会主动选择优胜者，显然，是承受住‘天使惩戒’的你，”香克斯转动手腕，奖杯便像撒欢的小狗绕着他的独臂转圈，最终缩小钻进了他的披风里，“不过，有意识的法器对未成年巫师来说还太过刺激了，所以得在你接触之前收回。”

之后便是老生常谈的宴会，萨博的夺冠直接为拉文克劳加了近两百分，并提前锁定了这一年学院杯的冠军。

“偶尔也得让你尝尝第一名的滋味，”艾斯笑嘻嘻地搂着他的脖子说，“毕竟明年得奖的又会是我们格兰芬多。”

“走着瞧，下学期我就是学生会主席了。”萨博反驳道。艾斯刚想说什么，就被欢呼和惨叫淹没了声音。路飞不知从哪里搞来了魔法礼炮，还不慎被炉火里的火灰蛇产了卵，火星噼里啪啦地点燃了引线，整个格兰芬多的起居室都被炸成了花。

艾斯绝望地捂住额头，天晓得他要花费多少精力甚至财力才能把公共休息室恢复原状，他得再去霍格莫德村临时买个冒牌的凤凰壁炉瞒天过海，还要收买嘴碎八卦的幽灵。

可人的悲欢并不相通，哪怕对方是把你当做最心爱宝贝的恋人。萨博在艾斯身边捧腹大笑，甚至激出了泪花。一簇小动物形状的烟花循着他的笑声飞过来，在金发少年张开的手臂间碎成星星点点的亮光。

“这烟花太棒了！”他大喊着，努力盖过路飞被揍的哀鸣和其他人的欢笑声，散落的光点凝集在他明亮的眼中：“别再愁眉苦脸啦，这可是你最喜欢的宴会呢！”

艾斯放弃思考接下来数小时内注定让他发狂的麻烦，萨博说得对，这是宴会，而宴会就该做想做的、快乐的事。

破罐破摔的格兰芬多们用火苗引燃了剩余的礼花。婴儿般白嫩的小天使扇动翅膀飞到天花板，朝那对躲在昏暗角落的年轻情侣射出粉色的爱心花火。

硕大的心形烟花在两人面前炸开的时候，艾斯遮住了萨博好奇张望的眼睛。他能感觉压在自己唇舌下的嘴型弯出了愉快的弧线，他知道自己兴奋过头的恋人还想说什么，但在那之前，他们得先完成一个漫长的吻。

31.

对于已经收到魁地奇职业队邀请函的年轻巫师来说，霍格沃茨六年级的学业并不算重，尤其当他顺利通过O.W.Ls考试可以欢别魔法史或草药学之后。

艾斯的六年级就是这样滋润，相比之下，萨博就愁苦得多。他修了很多门课程的高阶班，为了应对明年变态级别的终极巫师考试。而他同时还要照顾校舍里越来越多的神奇动物——尽管现在已经有了低年级的后辈帮忙，但面对某些危险级别的神奇动物，还需要他这位资深饲养员出面。

令人欣慰（又或者头疼）的是，艾斯也逐渐体会到喂养神奇动物的乐趣，虽然他曾经没少对这些小动物吃飞醋。不过自从三强争霸赛中萨博以实际行动证明谁才是他心爱的宝贝之后，格兰芬多王牌便对无辜的神奇动物们滋生出了过剩的包容之心。

“他甚至会抱怨我给月痴兽做的窝儿太简陋了，”萨博无奈地叹了口气，“还说‘漏风的洞穴会让孩子们着凉的’，拜托，没有安全感的月痴兽最需要隐蔽自然的空间！”

克尔拉在桌子另一头镇定自若地写着文书材料，作为学生会的书记，她深谙一心多用的精髓，可以同时整理申请书并假装听主席发男朋友的牢骚。

“但托他的福，你能腾出精力批阅文件，所以很遗憾，我站在他那边。”

亚麻色短发的女孩头也不抬，将一叠文稿丢向了还试图继续抱怨的学生会主席。

萨博默默将摔在面前的稿件翻开，欣慰地看到里面夹着会动的魔法照片。

“太好了，那位白马王子终于又寄来了信。”

“我很惊讶你会跟卡文迪许做笔友，”克尔拉这才抬起头，显然萨博的奇怪爱好激起了她的八卦之心，“艾斯君不会吃醋吗？毕竟你每次收到他来信都那么开心。”

“我跟他说，他的法鲁鲁是品相极佳的贵族马，希望可以定期收集它的照片做研究。”

直觉有诈的书记扬起了眉毛。萨博将来信中卡文迪许擅自加塞的大量本人大头照筛出来放在一边，再小心翼翼地把精选的骏马照片放进密封透明袋里。

“我还真不知道你对神奇动物之外的生物也有兴趣。”

萨博叹了口气：“实际上，对法鲁鲁有兴趣的不是我。当初我召来了一头马形水怪，很不巧，它对那位王子的坐骑一见倾心。布斯巴顿的船离开之后，见不到法鲁鲁的水怪一直在发脾气……”

他完全不想回忆那段糟糕时光——不仅频繁在盥洗室被突然爆炸的管道和水池吓到，魔药课上的折叠坩埚溶剂发出令人作呕的腐臭；甚至跟艾斯躲在有求必应屋亲热时，盛满清澈温水的浴池也会变成浑浊的沼泽，而幽怨的马形水怪就这么直勾勾地在水中央瞪着他，直到艾斯恼羞成怒地用床单遮住恋人赤裸的胴体并呵斥它滚蛋。

解铃还须系铃马。意识到水怪是犯了相思病，萨博只得硬着头皮向卡文迪许求救。所幸那位自恋自爱的白马王子对于溢美之词毫无疑心，慷慨相助。萨博像古人献祭般把那些白马的照片丢进湖里，这才平复了马形水怪暴烈的坏脾气。

克尔拉发出清亮的笑声，全无怜悯之意。萨博幽幽看了她一眼，这位饱受自己任性荼毒的书记官对他的糗事喜闻乐见，指望她共情实属痴人说梦。

学生会主席惆怅地拢着文件，开始思念起他半天未见的恋人。他透过细长的玫瑰花窗眺望，碧空如洗，也许魁地奇队员们正在紧锣密鼓地集训。

“你那边还有哪些要审的文件？”

萨博突然的问话让女孩惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她几乎从没见过主动讨活的主席。

“我想早点收工，”萨博弯着眼睛，他没再望向窗外，但克尔拉看得出他的心思早就随着飞天扫帚冲上了晴空，“或许能赶上魁地奇训练结束。”

32.

初秋的某个午后，格兰芬多的六年级没有安排课程，艾斯便继续他中断许久的校园探险。虽然去年他和萨博成功绘制了霍格沃茨平面图，但白胡子早在他们入学仪式上就说过，霍格沃茨不仅是座校舍，它拥有生命，会不断变化——“你们就像它的血液和骨骼，学校因你们而生长”，爱德华·纽盖特夸张的白色胡须随着他大笑的动作抖动着，“在这里你们永远不会觉得无聊。”

虽然萨博无法和他同行，但艾斯依旧兴致勃勃地独自在空荡的廊道闲逛，与沿途的画中人寒暄问候，再越过捣乱的幽灵前往下一段活动楼梯。

经过通向东南塔楼的拐角时，他看到一副过于拥挤的画像，那原本是普通的上世纪年轻女巫侧身像，但此刻画中的主人趴在边框上，身后还挤着几个明显从其他画像中跑来的小姑娘，窃窃私语。

他记得那个年轻女巫画像，当初和萨博来这附近探索时，画中的少女含羞为他们指出一道捷径。尽管萨博没什么反应，但同类相吸，心细的艾斯看得出那女孩儿对他的男朋友颇有好感。他走上前，敲了敲边框算作打招呼，女巫看了他一眼，垂下视线。

“呃，”艾斯有点尴尬地轻咳一声，“请问这边发生了什么事吗？”

“刚才窗户上出现一条裂缝，”女巫背后更加年幼的少女红着脸抢先道，“然后，钻出了一个男人！”

“很帅的金发男人，正是艾琳娜喜欢的类型呢。”

女巫嗔怪地拍了同伴的手背，别的姑娘接话：

“但年纪不是学生了。”

“说不定是来应聘教授的？”

“可学校里不能使用幻影显形才对，他怎么进来的？”

女孩们叽叽喳喳地聊了起来。艾斯顺着她们手指的方向望去，尽头是一扇不起眼的暗门，粗心大意的学生经常会错过它，久而久之就成了鲜人问津的置物间。

他轻手轻脚地推门而入，才探入半个身子，一道电光就在耳边炸裂，爆出激烈的火花。艾斯立刻举起双手以示友好。刚才那个防身咒就已经彰显出施咒者不凡的实力，但艾斯并不惊慌，他有地形优势，况且，他还是个低调的阿尼马格斯。

“嘿，别那么凶，我只是恰好路过这里看看——”

艾斯轻快的语气在看清来者的面目后戛然而止，他不知道该如何形容此刻的心情，就好像被突然折叠了时光，窥到遥远飘渺未来中清晰而冲击的画面。

“……艾斯？”

非法闯入霍格沃茨的男人以一种怀念又痛苦的口吻描摹着艾斯的名字，好像那两个简单的音节会燃尽他所有生命。

“你是……”艾斯皱起眉头，他眨了眨眼，再用力睁开，虽然那个男人站在窗边有些逆光，但那头微卷的金发他绝对不会认错，即使那张英气的脸上刻着陌生沧桑的皱纹和伤疤，他的声音颤抖起来，“你是萨博？”

“这里的你原来还这么年轻。”

男人并没有否认那个名字，他也确实拥有跟萨博一模一样的脸庞和金发，甚至贯穿左眼的烧伤都如此相似。不过男人蓄起了胡须，约摸不惑之年，比书卷气的学生萨博更显慵懒随性。艾斯仿佛突然被剧透了恋人未来的长相，他只是稍微设想了一下，心跳就不争气地加速起来。

“什么叫‘这里的我’？”

“冷静的小鬼，我还以为你被我冲击得来不及思考呢。”

年长的“萨博”眯起眼，露出一抹短促的笑。艾斯直视着他，毫不怀疑未来几十年间自己对萨博的爱意也不会消减丝毫，只会愈发浓烈。

“画像里的女巫说，你是从一道裂缝出来的，”艾斯目光灼灼地盯着缓慢踱步的中年男人，“霍格沃茨禁用幻影显形，就连老爹都不能，你用了什么办法？”

金发男人但笑不语，他抬起左手，艾斯身后虚掩的房门自动关合，还利落地上了锁。

“好厉害，”年轻的格兰芬多眼睛闪闪发光，他很少看到不使用魔杖就能轻松念咒的巫师，尤其对方还是他认识的人，“可以教我吗？还有刚才的防身咒！”

“那并不难，你的话很快就能掌握的。”年长的萨博莞尔，他没有拉近两人距离，只是站在原地细细端详着对他而言过于年轻的波特卡斯。他用力抿起唇线，思念无处可藏，尽数从眼中流淌出来。

被这样炙热的视线盯着实在有些羞耻，更何况那是二十年后的萨博，艾斯眼神飘忽，错开对方的目光，再若无其事地飘回来偷看。他知道自己这样很幼稚，也很不甘心，可拜托，那可是年长自己二十年光阴的萨博！他稳住身心已经很难了！艾斯吸了口气，告诉自己， **他的** 萨博还在魔咒学高阶课的教室里奋笔疾书。

他听见一声轻笑，面上有些发烫。绰有余裕的成年萨博靠在承重石柱上，抱着手臂微笑着打量他：“你的脸总是这么红吗？”

“别取笑我了，”艾斯瓮声瓮气地说，“你还没回答我，你是怎么来到这里的。”

“你得答应我保密，不可以告诉任何人，就连白胡子都不行。”金发男人的神情变得严肃，时光累积的威严从他眉宇间散发出来，艾斯不由自主地挺直了腰板。

“萨博也不行吗？”

“……他也在这里？”

“他在上魔咒课，”一提到自己的恋人，艾斯就忍不住话多了起来，“我们不在一个学院，我是格兰芬多，他在拉文克劳，其实我觉得他也适合来我们这儿。不过上学年三强争霸赛他代表学校拿下了冠军，多亏他在拉文克劳学到的水晶知识——”

眼前的“萨博”终于绽开一个不再局促的大笑，他洞悉了年轻波特卡斯的紧张和掩盖在那激动情绪之下的炽热情愫，并只用轻飘飘的一个问句便成功赌注了少年喋喋不休的嘴。

“你喜欢他，对不对？”

艾斯的脸变得更红了，实际上这根本不是什么羞于启齿的事，再说这几年他们时常没羞没臊地在校园秀恩爱。可面对另一个萨博，一个年龄有两个自己那么大的成熟萨博，被点破了小心思实在有些难为情。

“没错，”他勇敢地高声承认，“我们已经在一起了，以后也会如此。”

金发男人以一种长者宠溺又温柔的表情凝视着艾斯。可不知为何，艾斯与他目光交汇的时候总觉得对方有些哀伤。

“好吧，毕竟也是另一个我，我会开个后门，”中年萨博眨了眨左眼，“但在我离开之前，你不可以透露任何信息，也不要让任何人知道我的存在。”

艾斯点头如捣蒜，迫不及待地等待对方揭晓谜题答案。

“事实上，我根本没使用幻影显形，我甚至不属于这个世界，”金发男人云淡风轻地说，“我来自另一个时空。”

33.

艾斯飞奔在前往礼堂厨房的走廊上，满脑子都是“那个萨博”说的话。见到年长萨博的瞬间，艾斯就知道他不属于这里，起码不属于这个时段的世界，但没想到，对方是直接从另一个迥然不同的魔法世界跳跃过来的。他的用词过于轻描淡写，仿佛只是从一楼教室跳窗逃课那般简单。可即使是对时间悖论一知半解的艾斯也明白，时空跳跃绝非易事，也绝不能亲友串门那样随意妄为。

来自另一个世界的萨博谨慎地没有讲太多，只是告诉艾斯，他机缘巧合之下成功研制了比时间转换器更高级的时空怀表，当他抽取一定魔力和代价，就能启动怀表穿越到平行世界。

“这算一种新式探险吗？”艾斯这么问的时候，金发男人并没有回应他充满期待的问题。

“我只是……想去看看。”

男人的回答含糊其辞。不待艾斯追问要看什么，那人竟已经捂着腹部可怜巴巴地恳求他给自己一些吃的。

“运气不好，在上一个世界的汉堡都没来得及吃完，就被傲罗当做可疑对象追踪了，”成年萨博摆出与他年龄不相符的鬼脸，但艾斯还是被逗笑了，“所以我只能结束行程，提前跳到下一个世界。”

“就是这里？”

“是的，如果你还想听别的故事，就先用美食喂饱我吧。我听说霍格沃茨的食堂是出了名的好吃呢。”

于是艾斯就这么被轰出了房间。想不到萨博成为独当一面的大人后，食欲也任性地膨胀了，但艾斯喜欢这种熟悉的亲切感。他兴冲冲地赶到厨房，可忘记了自己跟路飞萨博一样被挂在了厨房杀手的黑名单榜首，家养小精灵们不客气地用魔法将他请了出去。最终，他不得不软磨硬泡找萨奇做中间人，才换来满满一袋食物。

“自己嘴馋就别找那么多借口，”萨奇疲惫地甩了甩手，他牺牲了一整个课间就为了帮朋友从厨房里偷下午茶，“除了你还有谁这么能吃。”

艾斯无辜道：“萨博和路飞。”

萨奇翻了个白眼，他居然忘了艾斯那两位同样声名狼藉的兄弟。

“不过我记得拉文克劳一整个下午都是魔药课，恐怕你的小男友没机会享受你这该死战利品。”

艾斯移开目光，捏紧了袋子：“会有办法的。”

他挑了学生很少的远路，试图避开前往魔药课地窖的拉文克劳们。可平常总令他引以为傲的恋人相吸原则偏偏在此刻应验，艾斯抱着食物和拐角另一边的萨博撞了个满怀。

“艾斯？”

熟悉而年轻的声音让艾斯有一瞬间晃神，他徒劳地想把袋子藏到身后，萨博好笑地看着他：“放心吧，我还没饥渴到在朵丽儿教授的课上偷吃点心。不过你能留个坩埚蛋糕给我的话就棒极了。”

艾斯立刻掏出一个热腾腾的糕点。萨博借着敞开的袋口看了看，惊讶地发现那里面几乎全都是迎合他口味的美食。艾斯也意识到了这点，慌忙重新扎紧了口袋。两人沉默地对视了一会儿，不远处的克尔拉在催促萨博跟上。

“我就不过问了，”萨博通情达理地说，尽管他的表情有些失落，“回头见。”

艾斯在恋人即将错身离开的刹那握住了对方的手腕，他趁着拉拽的力道不轻不重地吻了吻金发少年光洁的脸颊。

“之后我会全部告诉你的，”他飞快地说着，停顿了一下，下意识地捏紧萨博的腕部，“我爱你。”

突然被表白的拉文克劳笑着回吻他的嘴角，又拍打恋人肩膀，示意他安心离开。

34.

艾斯回到那个置物间时，穿越时空的萨博不见了。一瞬间他以为之前一切都是梦境，直到他发现砖石堆砌的古旧墙壁上有一块不自然的凸起。

他尝试着推进去，石墙像活了一般躲避着他探索的指尖，撤出一个人宽的豁口。墙的另一头很暗，他只能模糊地看到一个高挑的背影，似乎正是萨博。那人背对着他，不知在干什么。恶作剧的念头油然而生，他想轻手轻脚地走过去，不料才踏出一步，对方就警觉地转过身。看清是艾斯，男人才露出笑容。

“看来你还挺机灵的。”

比他先一步发现密室玄机的金发男人赞许道，好像艾斯刚刚第一次成功用飞天扫帚做了个急转弯。

“以前我跟萨博经常玩这种探险游戏，”艾斯不服气地说，“我们做了霍格沃茨的活点地图，萨博还给它施了人迹咒。”少年的语气变得得意起来：“如果此刻他打开地图，也许就会在东南塔楼看见自己的名字。”

“听起来真棒。”成熟的萨博镇定自若，反而鼓励地看着他，仿佛在看骄傲炫耀自己满分的可爱侄子。这种拳头打在棉花上的感觉一点都不好，艾斯撇嘴，把沉甸甸的布袋扔给他。

“不过之前这里还没有密室，也许是今年刚长出来的。”

艾斯环顾四周，这里比相邻的置物间大不了多少，墙角和天花板布满了灰尘与蛛网，角落影影绰绰，大概是靠吞噬阴影和尘埃为生的低级魔法生物。

“也可能是为了这个。”萨博在狼吞虎咽的间隙指了指摆在房间尽头的镜子。这间密室没有窗，连通置物间的光线勉强洒进来，几乎找不到那面与天花板同高的镜面。

艾斯好奇地凑过去，这面镜子就跟密室一样陈旧，镶着繁复雕花的边框里挤满了灰尘，他借由魔杖荧光勉强分辨刻在顶端的字符，吃力地念出来。

“厄里斯……魔镜？”

他扭头看萨博，后者不拘小节地坐在脏兮兮的地板上，大半个身子隐没在暗处，只有一双眼睛明亮而专注地注视着他。

“这是什么特别的镜子吗？”艾斯又回头看了看镜面，还是白花花的一片，恐怕这镜子需要一轮彻底大清洗。

“再凑近点。”

艾斯走得更近了，这次他终于在白茫茫的镜子里看到了自己的倒影，路飞和萨博突然从身后冒出来，像在高呼他姓名般用力将他圈在臂弯，艾斯甚至能感到自己脖子被用力勒紧的力度。他慌忙回头，后面空空如也，只有坐在不远处望着他的中年男人。

当艾斯再次看向魔镜，魔法玻璃的另一端已经挤满了人，搭在他肩头是镜子容不下的白胡子的手掌、按揉他头发的马尔科、笑着强行勾住他脖颈的萨奇和正在无声抱怨什么的丢斯……他愣愣地看着镜中逼真又夸张的画面，着了魔似的移不开视线。

“这就是它的特别之处，”萨博沉稳的声音将他从梦境般的世界拽了回来，丢给他一瓶清凉爽口的薄荷汽水，“它会映射你最渴望的东西。你看到了什么？”

艾斯沉默地拧着瓶盖。萨博笑了笑，不再追问。

“在最幸福的人看来，这不过是面普通的镜子，因为他只会看到自己，”萨博的声音很轻，他出神地望着躲在角落的厄里斯魔镜，喃喃道，“但更多时候，人们靠它圆满不可能实现的梦。”

艾斯也学着他的样子席地而坐，犹豫片刻后，他开口道：“我看到很多人，兄弟、亲友……我的家人。”

萨博朝年轻的波特卡斯绽开一个安抚的笑：“别担心，你的家人都很爱你。”

他顿了顿，像是要竭力强调这一点，重复道：“会有很多人爱你。”

艾斯被他郑重其事的样子弄得有些不好意思，他回味了一下镜中被家人们拥抱的画面，满足地笑了笑。

“那……我能知道你看到什么了吗？”

黑发少年以一种小心而试探的语气问道，他紧张地观察着金发男人的脸色，似乎做好了随时道歉的准备。

“坦白说，这也是我头一次照到厄里斯魔镜，”年长的萨博并没有正面回答，“我自己那个世界的魔镜有点不同，镜里封了海妖的灵魂，它会蛊惑人心、吞噬生命，所以路飞把它打碎沉到了海底。”

这是艾斯头一次听到自己熟悉的人，他笑着说：“真像那家伙会做的。”

“没错，他是巫师界最伟大的探险家，也许是全世界最厉害的，”即使是四十岁的兄长，提及弟弟也依旧充满了少年气的骄傲，“没有任何巫师会比他结交更多麻瓜朋友了。”

艾斯不难想象那种情景，他又兴致勃勃地听了一会儿另一个世界弟弟的轶事，终于恋恋不舍又迫不及待地打断了萨博关于路飞暴打客迈拉神兽的精彩部分：“那我呢，那个世界的我？”

滔滔不绝的叙述者忽然失声般停了下来，他的脸上又浮现出那种隐忍而痛苦的神情。

“艾斯是一位了不起的战士，”他的声音变得很轻，轻到艾斯生怕呼吸都会打散那不住颤抖的音节，“没有他，我们无法重获和平。”

一种糟糕的预感攥住了艾斯的胃，他不知道是否该继续这个摇摇欲坠的话题。

“你们遭遇了战争？”

“是巫师界最大规模的战争，幸运的是得益于那个世界的你和无数勇敢巫师的奋斗，我们赢了……这也是我时空跳跃的理由。”

艾斯不解地看着他。萨博却摇了摇头：“但我不能改变你们的世界，那会造成不可逆转的灾难，不过，偷偷钻点空子还是可行的。”

他俏皮地眨眨眼：“那就是我留给你们的礼物。”

艾斯刚想追问，面前金发男人的脸色骤变，下意识地掏出了魔杖。艾斯也循着他的目光看过去，墙壁上的豁口不知何时已经闭合了，密室阴暗的角落里突然钻出一个摄魂怪。

霍格沃茨里不该有摄魂怪才对，但艾斯已经本能地举起魔杖，坚定有力地念出呼神护卫。一股明亮的白光从魔杖顶端喷涌而出，凝成一头优雅矫健的黑豹，可令艾斯诧异的是，豹子竟然直接穿过了摄魂怪的躯体，并没有将其驱散。

“是博格特！”

他听到萨博在身后提醒，便赶忙稳住心神，精准地喊出“滑稽滑稽”。

性格恶劣的博格特被赶回墙角，萨博又念了个变形咒将它困在密闭盒子里。艾斯看着他行云流水的动作，有点懊恼地说：“我太心急了，没发现那是博格特假扮的。”

“情急之下确实很难区分，但呼神护卫是个安全的选择，”金发男人赞赏地看着他，“想不到你还能熟练使用守护神咒。”

“我四年级就能召唤成型的守护神了，”艾斯不无得意地说，“顺便一提，萨博的是猫头鹰。”

他指的当然是自己的男朋友，年长的同名者定定地看着他，嘴角扬起的弧度慢慢垂下去。

“真巧，”男人轻声说，“我曾经也是。”

那股游走在体内的无形痛苦忽然扎入心口，艾斯意识到了什么。当初雷利为他们上辅导课时曾说，每个人都有特定的守护神，但如果遭遇了重大变故或情感剧变，守护神的形态也可能改变，譬如会变成逝去真爱的守护神模样。彼时两个调皮的少年只顾着猜测自己守护神的模样，雷利的话并没放在心上。可当艾斯看着属于另一个世界的陌生又熟悉的兄弟，提及弟弟和自己时截然不同的态度和难以掩饰的痛苦，他终于窥见了隐藏在男人强颜欢笑之下的悲剧。

“那个我的守护神……也是豹子吗？”

他以为自己会得到一个肯定的答复，可萨博只是苦笑着摇摇头。

“我不知道。”

他自嘲地扯动嘴角：“我甚至，没有亲眼见过他长大后的样子。”

艾斯睁大了眼睛：“你们没有再见面吗？”

“他在战场英勇赴死，我却什么都没做。”

“不，你一定有什么难处，”艾斯果断地摇摇头，“那可是战场，谁也想不到自己什么时候会丧命啊。”

金发男人怜爱地看着他，好像与自己对话的是个尚且不懂生与死区别的纯真孩童。他唇角上抬，眼中却没有笑意：

“你总是那么温柔，谢谢你，艾斯。可我的确无动于衷，就这么任由他死去了。”

艾斯闭上了嘴巴，他看得出对方不愿再继续这个话题。令人窒息的死寂充斥了逼仄的房间，遥远的下课钟声透过层层墙壁传过来，只剩下微薄的震动。他想再说点什么挽回这该死的气氛，萨博却先开了口。

“恐怕我得动身前往下一个世界了。”

“什么？”艾斯不甘地跳起来：“你才在这里待了几个小时！我还想多和你聊聊——”

“我也由衷这样希望，”萨博温和的笑容缓解了方才僵冷的氛围，“但我猜那个突然闯入的博格特不是个好征兆，也许有人察觉到这里有不速之客。”

“我可以带上活点地图，不管谁要过来我们都能提前藏起来，哦我还没说过，我是个阿尼马格斯，我绝对能帮上忙！”

“你会的，但不是帮我，而是帮你的萨博。”

艾斯愣了愣，男人暧昧的用词让他的脸又有点发热了。

萨博从长风衣的口袋里掏出一枚小巧的水晶，艾斯经常在自己酷爱钻研魔法道具的恋人手中见过（包括蓬蓬胡乱下的蛋里），但如此高纯度又精巧的水晶他还是第一次看到。

“给你们的礼物，既然这个世界的我是位拉文克劳，那么破解我这炼金术师的水晶谜题应该不难。”

“他一定能解开。”艾斯立刻自信满满地为男朋友打包票。

萨博笑了：“我也相信我自己。”

他起身，优雅地掸去身上的浮灰。金发男人最后瞥了一眼抵在墙角的魔镜，又看看身边欲言又止的少年。

“至于我在镜子里看到了什么。”也许是这个和平世界里安稳甜蜜的小情侣让他有了些许动摇，他最终还是决定说出真心话。

“是艾斯。”

说罢，他拨动怀表的指针，用魔杖在空气中撕开一道裂口。

“等等！”年轻的波特卡斯到底还是沉不住气，闷头冲上来拦在他面前。

“最后一件事。”艾斯略显局促，眼神却十分坚定，这让历经沧桑的炼金术师有些晃神。

黑发少年不由分说地用张开的手臂圈住了年长自己二十岁的男人。尽管他很不服气，但这个萨博的个头比他熟悉的那个还要高，他不得不偷偷踮起脚尖，好让自己的拥抱显得更加可靠而有力。

“他不会怪你，”艾斯在金发男人耳边笃定地说，“艾斯不会责怪萨博。而且我相信他也一定想这样做。”

他说着，愈发努力地收拢双臂，想要将这份毫无依据的信念尽数倾倒给对方，代替那个世界的自己完成一个缺失已久的拥抱。

他能感到怀中的男人僵硬的肢体缓缓柔化放松，又颤抖起来。贴在后颈的领口逐渐温热湿润，也许他成功惹哭了一个经历过残酷战争的男人，他想着，心脏也变得苦涩而柔软。

整整一个下午的魔药理论加实践课实在是对身心的双重摧残。当萨博抱着厚厚的教科书和笔记本爬出地窖时，艾斯从天而降的飞扑几乎让他昏厥。

他们重重地撞在门框边的石壁上，对此习以为常的拉文克劳们鱼贯而出，熟练地为他们划出一小片空间。

“艾斯？发生了什么事？”单纯一个拥抱就让萨博意识到事情有些不对劲，他安抚地摸着男朋友的短发，想捧起艾斯脸颊看清对方到底怎么了，可艾斯只是更用力地把脸埋进他衣领里。

“别像个受了委屈的护树罗锅。”萨博打趣着，无可奈何地拍着恋人的后背。臂弯的课本终于不堪重负地掉在了地上，他索性就这么搂住了艾斯。

“我在这儿呢，”他轻声说，就像过去抚慰缺爱又逞强的小男孩那般耐心温柔，“不管发生什么，我们都会一起搞定它。”

“我没事，”艾斯沉默了片刻才闷闷地开口，略重的鼻音让萨博怀疑他是不是偷偷哭了，“只是很想抱抱你。”

“鉴于我今晚没有课要上了，你想抱多久都可以，”他笑着吻了吻艾斯的鬓角，“也许你还可以跟我讲讲，下午到底发生了什么。”

“我会的，但我还想再抱一会儿。”艾斯终于从他颈窝抬起头，果然，魁地奇王牌的眼角有淡淡的红印，萨博将吻转移到了他的眼睑和雀斑，笑着说：

“当然，我接下来的时间都是你的了。”

艾斯定定地凝视着他，忽然再次将金发少年拥入怀中。

“我爱你。”

萨博收紧手臂，将恋人结实的肩背牢牢固定在胸口，感受着慢慢同步的心跳。

“我也一直爱你。”

35.

从艾斯口中得知另一个世界的自己曾经造访霍格沃茨时，萨博并不算太惊讶。

他还记得三强争霸赛最后争夺奖杯时那股一样的吸引力，封印在魔法琉璃中的绝非一小片人类的灵魂，或许还有更深的玄机。就连能力强大的红发都如此慎重，自始至终都没有亲手触碰。在那之后，萨博就借着艾斯的隐形斗篷频繁光顾图书馆的禁书区。水晶、密咒、连通过去与未来的法器，以及扭曲空间的宝石……他废寝忘食地翻遍藏书馆的所有古书，企图发现更多蛛丝马迹，却并没找到研究时空与穿越的书籍。

就在他终于决定放弃搜寻线索的时候，艾斯告诉他，还有另一个自己在做同样胆大包天的试验，而且成功了。

肉眼可见的二十多年鸿沟和更多无形的实力差距让年轻的拉文克劳认识到自己的渺小与无知。他花费了很长时间——在必须按时完成七八门课程作业并照顾好神奇动物的前提下——研究艾斯交给他的那枚小小的水晶。它并不像看上去那般不起眼，当用不同的光源从各种角度照亮它，就会投射出全然不同的景图。萨博将它们逐一描摹、破译，惊讶地发现这颗精雕细琢的水晶里藏了几十份高阶炼金术的图纸。

而那还只是水晶的一小部分秘密。接下来的一段时间，萨博都沉迷在戳破水晶防护咒的实验中，甚至冷落了有些应激依赖症的男朋友。

“你都不肯告诉我，这水晶里到底有什么。”

艾斯坐在水晶单间的角落嘟囔着，掌中的蓬蓬受到主人情绪波动进入了漫长的焦虑掉毛期，不一会儿他的校袍就沾满了羽毛。可他顾不上那些，只是幽怨地看着恋人聚精会神地对着一颗水晶敲敲打打。

“就像我记下来的那些，都是炼金术的图阵。”萨博耐心地解释道。他知道最近艾斯有些敏感，大概是因为那个萨博的缘故。据说，那位炼金术师所在的世界经历了战争的浩劫，艾斯成为了英雄，他们却天人永隔。

“可那跟我们有什么关系呢，”艾斯无聊地戳着蓬蓬的脑袋，“他说水晶是送给我们的礼物。”

“我想我能明白他的意思。”

“好吧，看来不懂炼金术的人不配知道真相。”艾斯酸酸地说。

萨博停下了手中的活计，好笑地朝他转过身。

“别忘了他来自战场，这块水晶可以帮我们未雨绸缪，那些炼金术是我无法在学校或图书馆学到的知识，也许以后我们会用上。”

“最好不用。”艾斯皱起眉头，他无法忘记那个男人几近空洞的笑容和哀恸的眼神，好像灵魂都被生生挖走了大半，就连本应旺盛的生命也变得摧枯拉朽。

“炼金术很难吗？”他忍不住问。

“想获得强大效果，就得交付同等的代价。”萨博瞥了眼水晶，烛光下它泛着柔和的暖橘色。

“那时空跳跃是不是要付出很多？”艾斯难过地握紧拳头：“那个萨博……看起来情况不太好。”

萨博默然，艾斯的直觉是正确的。当他成功破译了水晶中所有谜题时，充盈胸腔的不是喜悦或自豪，而且巨大的冲击和悲伤。那个世界的自己将制作时空跳跃法器的方法倾囊相授，也毫不避讳地把代价罗列下来。一次穿越折损一段寿命，无论成功与否，代价就是代价。也许艾斯看到的那个四十岁的自己，实际上已经没剩多少时间了，才如此面容憔悴又行色匆匆。

片刻后，萨博轻笑着打破了沉默：“说不定是他太饿了，空着肚子旅行的滋味可不好受。相信他吧，就像相信我一样。”

艾斯似乎还没有被彻底说服，可萨博已经半跪着蹭到他身边，挤开靠垫跟他并肩坐在毛茸茸的地毯上。

“除了教会我高级炼金术，他还告诉我一件事。”

“什么？”

艾斯松开了拳头，将恋人探进来的手指牢牢攥住，它们总是那么冰，他想着，试图用体温捂热那些指尖。

“珍惜拥有的一切，珍惜你。”

36.

巴托洛米奥坐在大礼堂朝东的窗户边，哼着小曲缝制玩偶的最后一道锁边。大功即将告成，这个了耗费他整整半个学年时间完成的呕心力作一定会成为路飞前辈夺得三强争霸赛时靓丽闪耀的庆贺品——当然，最闪耀的必须是路飞前辈本人！啊，他还要为前辈即将到来的毕业仪式做一份大礼，只要能摆在格兰芬多公共休息室入口的边边角里，有幸被前辈的余光刮过一眼的话他也就死而无憾了——

“哇，这刺绣做得真不错，可以给我们也做一份吗？”

被打断了美妙幻想的巴托洛米奥险些捏断手中的自动续线针，他恶狠狠地回头，刚想教训不识好歹的路人甲，却在看清对方面容的瞬间叫了出来。

“是大、大前辈！还是、两位！”泪水模糊了他的视野，绿头发的年轻巫师声音也开始颤抖起来：“大前辈们回母校也是为了看路飞前辈比赛吗？”

“是啊，还有点别的事儿，说真的，这个路飞刺绣能不能卖给我们？”开口的是个有着雀斑的俊朗青年，他笑嘻嘻地指着被丢在桌面上的那个精美手工品，兴奋地对身侧的人说道：“正好新家的客房墙上有些空，摆这样一幅挂画刚刚好。”

“听上去是不错，”被征求意见的是个面容英气的金发男人，他俯身仔细看了看刺绣，无奈地叹了口气，“但你别忘了，‘叉叉’喜欢撕咬他看到的一切织物，就算把这个挂在天花板上，那家伙也有法子把它撕成碎片。”

“是你太宠着他了，”提议被否决的黑发帅哥很是不服，“我早说过该在他断奶之后就送到燕尾狗训练学校，你坚持认为家庭教育就够了。”

“别以为我不知道你总是偷偷给他加餐，燕尾狗消化不良就会满屋乱跳。”

巴托洛米奥缩在墙边，紧张地咬着手指甲，他不敢掺和路飞前辈的两位兄长的争执，即使那对话的走向越来越趋于幼稚的拌嘴。他想说自己本就打算为二位的新婚献上一份微薄贺礼的，不仅有路飞前辈的玩偶，还可以做个以他们照片为原型的巨幅刺绣，只不过照片的主题尚未定夺，也许二位大前辈能够提点意见……

“总之，我们想要这样一幅刺绣，不管多少钱都可以。”

“不需要钱，这可以直接送给大前辈，”巴托洛米奥连忙说，“另外我可以给成品施加永久性的保护屏障，这可是我们家族的拿手好戏呢。”

“那就多谢啦，马林克洛赛奥！”金发青年开心地拍了拍他的肩膀，搂着伴侣的腰走出了礼堂。自然也没听到可怜的巴托洛米奥对自己名字更正的虚弱辩解。

时隔三年回到霍格沃茨，萨博有些触景生情。他们这趟不仅是为了观赏弟弟参加争霸赛的最后一轮决战，还要为了盛夏即将举办的婚礼拍一些新婚素材。能让秘密组织的参谋总长和魁地奇球队的王牌选手同时腾出空闲并不轻松，他们得抓紧时间，物色合适的拍摄场所，比如学院公共休息室、玻璃温室和神奇动物马厩。

他健步如飞地走向神符马的马棚，前阵子甚平教授告诉他，安娜顺利产下了两个健康的宝宝。他很遗憾自己没能在场，不过现在终于能好好跟亲爱的马儿叙叙旧。他看到温顺的神符马朝他扬起头颅，兴奋地踏着前蹄。萨博脸上挂着抑制不住的笑容，正要伸手去拥抱，突然被一股蛮力顶到了棚屋的木墙上。

比他晚一些过来的艾斯就这么看到自己的未婚夫横着飞出了马厩。艾斯连忙把他扶起来，萨博眼神还呆呆地朝向前方，视线尽头是冲他警觉龇牙的公马。

“显然那就是安娜的丈夫了，看来不用担心安娜受委屈。”艾斯安抚地拍了拍萨博的后背，可后者显然很难接受：“他居然顶我。”

“呃，也许因为担心你伤害安娜。”

“我不能接受他和安娜在一起了，”萨博怒气冲冲地说，全然没了先前优雅从容的架势，“万一他对安娜发脾气怎么办！”

艾斯很想吐槽自己的爱人此刻就像女儿被臭小子拐跑的暴躁老父亲，但考虑到那会把所有怒火都转移到自己头上，他理智地没有吭声。

一群燕尾狗幼崽的出现化解了僵局，两个青年的脸色都不由自主浮起宠溺的笑容。那些都是太妃糖的子嗣，跟他们领养的叉叉是近亲。小奶狗剪刀形的尾巴才刚刚分化，萨博将扒着他小腿的幼崽抱起来，对艾斯说：“也许我们可以让叉叉当婚礼的花童，他那么聪明，可以负责交婚戒的重任。”

“两条尾巴一边一个，”艾斯也点点头，“刚才我去看望老爹，他说婚礼时候会借给我们神符马的车队，马车也会全部粉刷，到时候我们坐在安娜拉着的马车登场。”

“我已经迫不及待要坐上车了。”萨博笑弯了眼睛，教学塔楼的阴影落在草场上，他灵机一动，指向八楼的玻璃窗：“别忘了有求必应屋。”

艾斯发出怀念的叹息：“毕业之后再也没有那么随心所欲的屋子了，我甚至想一个夏天都住在这儿。”

“那我就只能独自一人去拉夫坦度蜜月了。”

“至少我们能在那里多拍几张，”艾斯妥协道，“看见棚屋，我又想起了路飞那个斯莱特林朋友的药水。”

“他说我们可以好好期待一下新婚礼物，”萨博眨眨眼，笑道，“希望婚礼上的我们不会顶着红头发。”

艾斯也跟着笑起来：“我现在就想试试新礼物了。”

“或许我该去跟他讨个配方，”萨博放下了活泼过头的幼犬，伸手去勾艾斯宽松长袍下的手指，“我们自给自足。”

“听上去是个好办法。”

西北方的魁地奇球场上传来一声炮响，经历过火焰杯的他们都知道那意味着最后一轮争霸赛即将开始。他们交换了眼神，默契地朝球场飞奔。初夏的清风穿过长袍，他们做着幼稚的奔跑攀比，紧扣的十指却从未松开。


	7. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于另一个萨博与画像的故事。

37.

萨博怀抱着一瓶酒，再次步履蹒跚地来到那副画像前。战争过后，百废待兴，最先修建的便是这座纪念堂。墙上挂满了英勇献身的巫师们的画像，有些是家人忍痛捐赠的，更多则是亲人或战友们凭借印象用魔法重新绘制。

譬如艾斯的画像。

这幅画并不小，有一个幼童那么高，却也不算大，毕竟与它相邻的是整面纪念墙上最宏大的白胡子的纪念像。画中没有艾斯的身影——至少不是那种端坐的半身像——只有一片葱绿的草地，和安静伫立在中央的十字墓碑。交叠的碑身上扣着他标志性的橘色牛仔帽，还有据说是他随身佩戴的短刀。

这些都只是萨博的道听途说。他没有在艾斯活着的时候亲眼见过对方的样子，尽管后来他发了疯似的收集了许多报道材料，可那也不过是拼凑出活人区区一个边角的程度。

他借着酒瓶的支撑，缓缓坐在地上。纪念堂的人都认识他，也知道他总会在某个时候突然出现在波特卡斯的画像前，沉默地斟满三杯酒，然后出神地凝望那副几乎静止的画像，直到夕阳西落，倦鸟归林，那个男人才会慢吞吞地喝下自己面前的一碟酒，再沉默地离开。

这回也一样，只是萨博坐下的时候打了个趔趄。他苦笑自己的虚弱，又庆幸他赶在生命耗尽之前从别的世界顺利遣返。他知道自己活不了多久了——太多寿命被他挥霍在时光机的试验中，余下的，就献祭给无数平行世界的自己，就当做反抗命运的一点微不足道的赌注。

“我来看你了，”他轻声说，努力不让颤抖的手把酒洒在碗碟之外，“这次隔得有点久，因为我想再多去几个地方看看‘你’。”

他想起在平行世界里邂逅的艾斯，稚嫩的、年轻的、也有与自己年纪相仿的；有幸福的、痛苦的、伤痕累累的，也有被仇恨吞噬的……他们都是艾斯，却也都不是他的艾斯。

“你从来不肯从画里出来，你真的在里面吗？”他带着调侃的口吻笑道：“我都记住你帽子抖动的规律了。可总是见不到你。”

三杯斟满，还剩了大半瓶酒，可萨博一口也不想喝了，他的喉咙发紧，胸口阵痛。那些蛰伏在身上的炼金图纹微微发烫，遵循着冰冷公正的等价交换原则，孜孜不倦地啃噬他所剩无几的生命。

“这恐怕也是我最后一次看你了。”

他抬起头，画中的帽子随风浮动着，他几乎能听到清风吹过青草的细微声响。萨博自嘲地笑了笑，看来自己确实离死不远，连幻听都冒出来了。

金发男人吃力地端起他自己的那杯酒，苦辣的液体滚入咽喉，他却一点知觉都没有。耳边的风声越来越响，厅堂外的鸟鸣反倒听不见了。

“永别了，艾斯。”

他喃喃着，疲倦地闭上了双眼。

纪念墙上又多了一张画像，是革命军参谋总长萨博，那是一张中规中矩的半身像，却不是广为人所知的中年模样。捐赠这幅画的是萨博和波特卡斯的弟弟路飞，他用魔法绘制画像时想到的尽是二十出头风华正茂的青年样貌。

慕名来悼念的人们很多，但有时候，这个看上去就坐不住的好动青年会从画像里消失，跑去别人的画框里作客玩耍。久而久之，人们都习以为常，也会镇定自若地对着一副徒有天鹅绒背景却空荡荡的画像慷慨歌颂参谋总长的英勇往事。

偶尔，夜深人静的时候，萨博会悄悄跳到隔壁的墓碑前，臂弯里是从其他风景画里摘下的鲜花和去酒馆讨来的烈酒。他会安静地在墓碑前坐一会儿，然后留下鲜花和美酒离开。

这一次，当他理好了花束，准备跳回自己的画像时，耳边忽然传来一阵风声。

萨博停下了脚步，愣愣地望着画的深处，那里被画布吸去了墨彩，只有一团白茫茫的光，他从没尝试过走进别人画像的深处，那就像冒昧窥探隐私般恶劣。可轻柔的风声耐心地在他耳畔徘徊，挂在墓碑上的帽子突然被风吹起，打着旋儿飘向了画深处的那团白光。

他不由自主地跟了上去，风的声音越来越响，他渐渐能分辨出隐藏在风里的笑声，年轻而陌生，充满活力与希望。他的步伐越来越快，追逐着橘色的帽子踏进白光之中。

他看见一个高挑的身影，伸出手轻巧地勾住了那顶调皮的牛仔帽。萨博的脚步慢下来，风声不知在何时停止了，只留下爽朗的笑声从前方荡开。

光照亮了少年墨色的短发和浅浅的雀斑，他弯着明亮的双眼，朝萨博张开了手臂。

“你终于来了，我一直在等你，”他笑着大声说，“先来喝杯酒吧？”

-END-


End file.
